Nuevas amistades que traen nuevos amores
by Ale Franco
Summary: Que pasaría si la prima de Midorikawa y la prima de Aki llegaran a la ciudad de Inazuma con sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera haría a Endou divorciarse de Natsumi y que por fin se le declare a Aki y se casen

Primer día de clases

Era una mañana en la ciudad de Inazuma, era el inicio de clases, y una muchacha de piel morena clara, cabello negro hasta el final del cuello (como el de aoi para ser exactos) con una mechita de color dorada, lacio-ondulado, ojos negros, estatura de 1,64, iba saliendo de casa, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon, con la diferencia que su lazo es morado y dijo:

Tamiko: El primer día, estoy tan nerviosa

Cuando derepente, se encuentra con una muchacha de cabello café oscuro con mechones rubios largo y lacio hasta la cintura, ojos negros y tez blanca que llevaba una camisa sin mangas de botones con un chaleco verde agua, una falda arriba de la rodilla verde, medias blancas y botas negras

Tamiko: ¡Naomi!-grito

Naomi: Tamiko-chan ¿qué haces aquí?-respondió

Tamiko: Bueno lo que pasa es que…-pero fue interrumpida

Naomi: Estas tan nerviosa que no quieres ir sola a la escuela ¿verdad?

Tamiko: Exacto, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Naomi: Esta bien-respondió con una sonrisa

Tamiko: Gracias, y cuéntame ¿como te va con tus 6 hermanas?

Naomi: Son un poco insoportables, pero las quiero mucho

Tamiko: Eres una hermana muy linda

Naomi: Gracias

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Raimon se encontraron con una muchacha de cabello liso hasta la cintura y suelto de color café, ojos color café, tez blanca y mejillas sonrojadas y se encontraba al lado de un muchacho de cabello negro y corto, un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son violetas y su altura es igual que la de Kido

Tamiko: ¡Ale-chan!-grito

Ale: Tamiko-chan pensé que no te iba a ver- dijo con una sonrisa

Tamiko: Yo igual- dijo con una sonrisa

Ale: Hola Naomi-chan-dijo

Naomi: Hola Ale-chan-dijo

Tamiko: Ale-chan ¿Quién es el?-pregunto con curiosidad

Ale: Perdonen por mi mala educación, el es Mizuno Tadase

Tadase: Llámenme Tadase

Tamiko: Yo me llamo Tamiko Karina Hideki pero todos me dicen Tamiko mucho gusto

Naomi: Yo me llamo Naomi Minami, pero llámame Naomi

Ale: Sera mejor entrar a ver la escuela para…

Pero en ese momento choco contra un muchacho con una banda en la cabeza y una enorme cabeza de futbol (es mi venganza por casarse con Natsumi)

Tamiko: Ale-chan estas bien

Ale: Si gracias, mis disculpas por favor

¿?: No importa fue mi culpa por estar distraído, por cierto mi nombre es Endou Mamoru

Ale: El mío es…

Pero sonó el timbre para que las clases empezaran así que Ale se levanto rápidamente con ayuda de Tamiko, Naomi y Tadase y dijo:

Ale: Después te diré mi nombre me tengo que ir a clases nos vemos

Y se fueron corriendo, rápidamente a la clase que les toco, ya que se los habían entregado antes, a Tamiko le toco el la 1-B, a Tadase 1-A y a Ale y Naomi en la 2-B, pensaron que seria un día tranquilo, simple y aburrido (como siempre ¬¬) pero jamas pensaron que ese tal chico cabezota de balón llamado Endou Mamoru cambiaria sus su vida normal a una llena de aventuras.

Bueno hasta hay me llego la inspiración le juro que tratare de poner el segundo capitulo lo mas pronto y saldrán los demás Oc, me quieren mandar un Review o un tomatazo


	2. Primer día de clases parte 2

Si, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, si me tarde en subirlo fue porque tuve unos exámenes y entre e iba a tener uno de ingles pero no me lo hicieron porque el profesor se quedo con otro grupo, porque su maestra no llego, no los culpo en verdad casi no se me quedo todo lo que estudie me salvo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, ni los Oc,s que aparecerán solo Ale

Capitulo 2

Primer día de clases parte 2

Volvamos a la misma mañana de ese día pero en otra parte, una muchacha de pelo largo, y negro hasta la cintura, ojos color morado, bajita como de 1.55, color piel blanca y complexión media, estaba vestido con una blusa morada y un suéter negro, short de mezclilla y tenis, ella se llama Sefi Sayuri, estaba caminando por un parque en un camino de piedra y a sus lados había árboles de Sakura, estaba un poco distraída por ver los árboles de Sakura, hasta que tropezó con una muchacha de ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello por debajo de los hombros de color negro con mechones blancos, alta, delgada y un poco desarrollada para su edad, estaba vestida con la falda y la blusa del Raimon pero su moño y calcetines eran de color negro, ella tiene un nombre Flora Fudou exactamente la mismísima hermana de Akio Fudou

Flora: Oye que te pasa, estas ciego ¿o que?

Sefi: Perdón no me di, estaba distraída

Flora: Si pues ahora pagaras las consecuencias- dicho esto levanto su mano para darle una cachetada pero de pronto…

¿?: Oye, dar golpes no es forma de arreglar las cosas

Cuando Flora y Sefi dieron vuelta para ver quien era, era una muchacha de ojos y pelo castaño hasta debajo del hombro suelto con flequillo en el derecho, estatura normal y piel entre morena y blanca, ella se llama Cristina Yoshida, pero todos le dicen Cristy

Cristy: Anda déjala y vete de aquí- dijo con cierto enojo

Flora: Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso-dijo muy enfadada

Cristy: Cristina Yoshida ¿algún problema con eso?

Flora: Si, que molestas

Cristy: Bueno me voy, pero me llevo a esa chica

Sefi: ¿A mi?-dijo señalándose

Cristy: Si ven

Después de eso Sefi se levanto del suelo y dejaron a una flora molesta en el parque

Cristy: Oye que paso para que ella tomara la decisión de darte una cachetada- dijo curiosa

Sefi: Bueno solo me tropecé con ella

Cristy: Guau, bueno parece que no la conoces

Sefi: No, no la conozco

Cristy: Bueno, ella es Flora Fudou, hermana de Akio Fudou ¿ahora te suena?

Sefi: Si, ahora me suena, con razón se parecen tanto

Cristy: Mira llegamos

Exacto había llegado a la escuela Raimon, cuando entraron se encontraron con una muchacha con cabello castaño, con mechones hacia arriba, su flequillo acaba en punta a sus dos lados tiene mechones con azul en la punta y ojos color ámbar, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon solo que en color plateado

Cristy: Espera un momento, ¡Miaka Nagumi!

Miaka: ¡Cristy-chan te extrañe!- dijo carriendo hacia ella y lanzarse para abrazarla lo que hace que se caigan al suelo

Sefi: ¿Están bien las dos?

Las dos: Si gracias por la preocupación- dijeron levantándose

Miaka: Será mejor ir a clases para…

Pero Miaka había tropezado con una muchacha de piel pálida, con rasgos muy marcados y finos, tiene una larga cabellera morada, y la tenia recogida en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, y unos labios finos, tenia puesto el uniforme del Raimon Solo que en color morado

¿?: ¿Estas bien?

Miaka: Pe-perdón estaba muy entusiasmada por ver la escuela

¿?: Aaaa eres nueva

Miaka: Si mi nombre es Miaka Nagumi

¿?: Mi nombre es Fukao Naomi

Miaka: Mucho gusto

Naomi: Igual

Cristy: Miaka ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada

Miaka: Si gracias

Sefi: ¿Segura?

Miaka: Si, segura, a se me olvido chicas ella es Fukao Naomi

Naomi: Mucho gusto

Cristy: Mi nombre es Cristina Yoshida

Sefi: El mío es Sefi Sayuri

Después de presentarse toco el timbre, pero lo que no sabían es que una chica estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y esa chica era Flora

Flora: Esto será divertido-dijo con una sonrisa un poco arrogante

Todos se fueron a ver de que clases les tocaban a Sefi le toco 3-C, para su suerte Flora también toco en esa clase, Cristy en la 2-A junto con Miaka y Naomi en la 2-B, pero ellas no sabían que ese día seria un poco raro

Pensé que no la subiría pero me equivoque bueno si me quieren enviar un Review o un tomatazo :S pero prefiero un Review ;) nos leemos luego!


	3. Primer día de clases parte 3

Creo que no merezco perdón por tardarme tanto, tuve muchos problemas pero se solucionaron, bueno sigamos porque ya este es el último capitulo en donde presento a los Oc's que me faltan, ya en el cuarto capitulo aparecerán los chicos del Raimon antes de empezar presentamos a Mido-chan:

Midorikawa: Hola Ale

Ale: Hola Mido-chan, bueno tú serás mi asistente de ahora en adelante

Midorikawa: Si, pero pregunta ¿Por qué soy tu asistente en vez de otro?

Ale: Bueno porque… Endou hace tonterías, Goenji, me da miedo porque siempre esta tirando balonazos y además tú eres mi primo en este fic ahora deja de hacer preguntas tontas y di el disclaimer

Midorikawa: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, empezamos…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Primer día de clases parte 3

Una muchacha iba caminando, sin rumbo, ya que se había perdido ella llevaba el mismo uniforme de las chicas del Raimon solo que color morado oscuro con un moño del mismo color, con un bleizer del mismo color y medias hasta el medio muslo negras, ella tiene el cabello rubio hasta mas debajo de las caderas enrulado, ojos color verde y piel blanca (pero no pálida), ella se llama Mathew Williams (también conocida como Haruhi), no tenia quien la ayudara, hasta que vio a un muchacho de cabello plateado largo, tez morena y un parche en el ojo y dijo:

Haruhi: ¡Espera!- dijo gritando

El chico volteo y dijo:

¿?: ¿Yo?

Haruhi: Si, perdón por molestarte, pero, ¿sabes donde esta el Raimon?

¿?: Si, en verdad voy para aya, que tal si vamos juntos

Haruhi: ¿Enserio?, ¡Gracias!

¿?: De nada, por cierto mi nombre es Sakuma Jirou

Haruhi: Bueno el mío es Mathew Williams, pero me dicen Haruhi

Sakuma: Bueno vámonos ya

Haruhi: Bien

Cuando estaban caminando se toparon con tres chicas una tiene el cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura con unos pequeños mechones blancos, tiene un collar que tiene las letra KxA y tenia una blusa manga corta de botones con una falda rosa a cuadros, una corbata rosa, medias rosa y converse rosa con negros, se llama Sayumi Kimura (pero le dicen Saki), la otra que iba en medio de las dos tiene pelo liso por la mitad de la espalda color miel, lo llevaba suelto, ojos verdes ,tez un poco morena pero no mucho y tenia puesto una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata verde oscuro y la falda tableada de color verde oscuro, una chaqueta de manga larga verde oscuro y una medias mas arriba de la rodilla blancas y zapatos verde oscuro, se llama Tania Mikato y por ultimo la chica que iba a la derecha tiene el pelo liso hasta los hombros suelto color morado, ojos verde esmeralda, tez pálida, media como 1.57 y usa lentes, tenia falda negra hasta las rodillas, camisa rosada de tirantes y botas negras, ella se llama Lumina Himeki, Haruhi se dio cuenta de quienes eran y dijo:

Haruhi: Saki, Tania, Lumina-dijo asombrada

Las tres chicas voltearon y gritaron:

Las tres: ¡Haruhi!- dijo gritando, y se fueron sobre ella para abrazarla

Haruhi: Chicas ¿hace cuanto que no las veo?

Saki: Hace unos 3 años

Tania: Mírate como has cambiado, estas mas guapa

Haruhi: No es cierto-dijo sonrojada

Lumina: ¿El es tu novio?-dijo volteando a ver a Sakuma

Haruhi: N-no, d-d deja de de-decir cosas to-tontas-dijo balbuceando y sonrojada

Tania: Bueno cambiando el tema ¿a que escuela vas?-dijo con curiosidad por ver el uniforme

Haruhi: Al Raimon ¿Por qué?

Las tres: ¡AAAHHH! ¡Nosotras también!

Haruhi: ¡Que bien!-dijo sonriendo

Sakuma: Bueno ¿nos vamos?-dijo un sonrojado Sakuma por ver la sonrisa de Haruhi

Las cuatro: ¡Si!

Cuando llegaron a la escuela del Raimon, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Aki Kino ya que era prima materna de Lumina, cuando la encontraron lo primero que hizo fue:

Aki: ¡DONDE SE SUPONEN QUE ESTABAN ES MUY TARDE!-dijo muy enojada

Lumina: Bueno es que nos perdimos-dijo demasiado tranquila

Los demás: Y lo dice tan tranquila

¿?: Sabes enojarte no te hace muy bien, Aki

Cuando vieron quien estaba atrás de Aki lo primero que vieron fue una cabellera castaña suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un pequeño fleco en su frente y la mayoría del cabello lo tiene ondulado, tez blanca, pero no pálida, bastante algo con aspecto delgado, ojos verde vivos y pestañas largas, bastante dotada de su busto

Aki: Perdóname Kasumi, pero mi prima me saca de quicio

Kasumi: Pero no es motivo para enojarte, perdonen, mi nombre es Kasumi Saotome

Todos menos Aki: Mucho gusto

Sonó la campana así que se fueron a sus respectivos salones Haruhi toco en el salón 3-B, Saki en el 3-A, Tania en el 2-B, Lumina en el 1-C y Kasumi en el 3-A

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Sii creo que es el capitulo mas largo que hice

Midorikawa: Si, dime que en el capitulo 4 lo harás mas largo

Ale: Lo intentare, bueno ahora las preguntas

1_ ¿Quieren que el capitulo 4 lo haga mas largo?

2_ ¿Les gusto la aparición de Sakuma?

3_ ¿Quieren que aparezcan los chicos del Raimon?

4_ ¿Qué prefieren EndouxAki, EndouxNatsumi o EndouxFuyuka? (aunque me can mal los últimos dos, no se como me pudo gustar EndouxNatsumi, pero me hice normal soy EndouxAki Forever, sin ofender a los que les cae bien EndouxNatsumi)

5_ ¿Me dan una banana?

6_ ¿Review o tomatazo?


	4. Reencuentros y Familiares

Ale: Hola!, perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela es tan cansada pero me alegro de volver a escribir y además vi la película del ''Pianista'' y esta tan bonita que la volví a ver 5 veces mas ^ ^

Mido: Sabes eso no es normal

Ale: Ni es normal comer 5 litros de helado por día ¬¬U

Mido: Nadie es normal Ale, nadie es normal-lo dijo con mucho misterio

Ale: O.O Esta… bien eso… fue raro, bueno di el disclaimer

Mido: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, empezamos…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rencuentros y familiares

Los días de clases pasaron normales, así que toco el recreo para salir a clases hay Tadase y Tamiko hiban caminando para encontrarse con Ale y Naomi, pero Tamiko choco contra un chico albino de ojos grises (no se si eran azules o grises pero yo los vi grises) que iba junto con otro chico de cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar:

Tamiko: Perdónenme, no me di cuenta estaba distraída

¿?: Y cuando no estas distraída Tamiko-dijo el albino

Tamiko: ¿Suzuno?

¿?: Si soy yo

Tamiko: Suzu-chan, no pensé que estuvieras en esta escuela

Suzuno: No te acuerdas, te lo dije ayer

Tamiko: Enserio creo que me distraje, a hola Nagumo

Nagumo: Hasta que por fin te acuerdas de mi- dijo enojado

Tamiko: No te enojes, no es mi culpa que no te aya visto

Nagumo: ¿Entonces soy invisible para ti?

Tamiko: Sabes te iba a contestar que no… pero cambio de idea, si eres invisible para mi

Nagumo: ¿¡Quieres pelear niñita!

Tadase: No, no quiere pelear ¿verdad Tamiko?

Tamiko: No, no quiero

Tadase: ¿Ves?

Suzuno: ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo muy enojado y celoso

Tadase: Mizuno Tadase, pero llámame Tadase

Tamiko: Bueno, mejor nos vamos Tadase, recuerda que le dijimos a Ale y Naomi, que las veríamos en el patio

Tadase: Bueno vámonos

Tamiko: Adiós, Suzu-chan… Nagumo

Nagumo: ¿Qué?

Tamiko: Espero que estés bien para la hora de salida

Dicho esto se fueron al patio donde se encontraron con Ale y Naomi, que estaban platicando tranquilamente, hasta que una pelota apareció de la nada amenazando golpear a Naomi, pero Tadase se puso en frente y la pateo lejos, Naomi espantada cayo al piso de rodillas

Ale: ¿Estas bien?

Naomi: Si, solo fue un susto por la pelota

Tadase: Me llevare a Naomi a la enfermería para ver si no le paso algo

Ale: Esta bien

Mientras se fueron un muchacho de cabello verde que lo llevaba como un cono de helado y ojos brillantes negros. Se paro enfrente de Ale que estaba de rodillas en el pasto y dijo

¿?: Perdonen fue mi culpa, se me desvío el balón

Ale: ¿Midorikawa?- dijo levantando la cara

Midorikawa: ¿Ale?

Ale: ¿Que haces aquí?

Midorikawa: Aquí estudio y ¿tu?

Ale: Lo mismo que tu

En ese momento llega Tamiko un poco preocupada por Naomi, pero vio a Ale sentada en el pasto platicando con un muchacho de cabello verde así que fue y dijo:

Tamiko: Ale ¿Qué pasa?

Ale: Platico con el que le aventó la pelota a Naomi

Tamiko: Así que fuiste tu que te paso… ¿Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: ¿Tamiko? ¿Y ahora tu que haces aquí?

Tamiko: Aquí estudio

Midorikawa: ¿Enserio? este si que es un mundo chiquito

Tamiko: Tu sabias que iba a venir aquí baka ¬¬

Midorikawa: Aaahh quizás me entretuve viendo la tele :)

Tamiko: ¬¬

Ale: ¿Ya se conocen?

Tamiko: Si vive conmigo en Sun Garden

Ale: Aaahhh eso lo explica todo

Tamiko: y ustedes ¿se conocen?

Ale: Si, es mi primo

Tamiko: ¿¡QUE!

Midorikawa: Si su mama era hermana de mi papa, pero creo que ya sabes el destino de mis padres

Ale: No necesitamos hablar de eso, si no quieres-dijo preocupada por su primo

Midorikawa: Gracias

Tamiko: No hay que recordar malos momentos mejor vamos a ver los equipos para unirnos a uno, ¿si?

Ale: Mmm no se creo que deberíamos…

Tamiko: Anda ¿si?- poniendo cara de perrito

Midorikawa: Anda Ale tú no te resistes a las caritas de perrito

Ale: Tamiko eres una tramposa sabes que no me resisto a esas caras

Tamiko: Lo se por eso lo hice-dijo dejando de poner la carita de perro y amarrándola a su brazo

Ale: Espera, ¿Midorikawa nos acompañas?

Midoikawa: Claro

Dicho eso se fueron a ver las hojas de los equipos, pero Midorikawa se tropezó con Tania cuando ella, Saki, Lumina y Haruhi fueron a ver los equipos también:

Midorikawa: Perdona no me di… cuenta-dijo asombrado por la belleza de la chica

Tania: No fue mi…culpa-dijo muy sorprendida por ver lo guapo que era el chico

Ale y Tamiko: Midorikawa ¿estas bien?

Saki, Lumina y Haruhi: Tania ¿estas bien?

Los dos: Si estamos bien-mirándose fijamente

Tamiko: Tierra llamando a Mido

Midorikawa: A perdón, déjame ayudarte a levantarle-dijo parándose y dándole la mano

Tania: Aaaa gracias-dijo dándole la mano para levantarse y una dulce sonrisa

Midorikawa: D-de n-na-da-dijo sonrojado y nervioso

Ale: Perdón mi primo puede ser un poco…

Tamiko: Tonto y distraído

Midorikawa: No es cierto-empezó a caminar pero no se dio cuenta que tenia las cuerdas de los zapatos desamarrados y se callo

Ale Y Tamiko: ¬¬

Tania: No importa, por cierto me llamo Tania Mikato pero me llaman Tania, ellas son mis amigas Haruhi, Lumina y Saki- señalándolas a cada una

Las tres: Hola

Tamiko: Yo me llamo Tamiko Karina Hideki, pero me dicen Tamiko, ella es Ale y… creo que a el ya lo conoces ¬¬ -dijo señalando a Ale y luego a Midorikawa que estaba luchando con las cuerdas de los zapatos para amarrárselos

Midorikawa: Listo termine de amarrármelos-dijo con orgullo y parándose del piso

¿?: Vamos ya quiero ver lo equipos- dijo una chica corriendo

¿?: ¡Miaka cuidado!

Miaka: ¿Con que?-cuando voltea para adelante, se encuentra con Midorikawa y… ¡PAM!

Miaka acaba arriba de Midorikawa y este ultimo en el piso

¿?1: ¡Miaka!, ¿estas bien?

¿?2: Dinos algo por favor

Miaka: Si estoy bien, Cristy, Sefi, Fukao

Sefi: Que bien

Ale: Eemm, Mido-chan ¿estas bien?

Midorikawa: Si estoy tan bien que estoy acostado en el piso… claro que no, ahora ayúdame

Tamiko: No seas grosero y di por favor

Midorikawa: Por favor

Tamiko: No

Midorikawa: ¬¬

Ale: Perdona mi primo es muy distraído

Miaka: No, fue mi culpa

Sefi: Ella también es…

Cristy: Un poco…

Fukao: Distraída

Midorikawa: No importa, ya me sucedió una vez

Ale: Que maleducados somos, Mi nombre es Ale, ella es Tamiko, Saki, Lumina, Haruhi, Tania y a el ya lo conocen-dijo señalando cada uno

Miaka: Mi nombre es Miaka, ellas son Sefi, Cristy y Fukao- señalando a cada una

Tamiko: Así que ustedes también vienen a ver a los equipos

Sefi: Si además de eso

¿?: Pensaron que se iban a librar de mi tan fácil mente

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Bueno aquí se acaba el cuarto capitulo y además lo hice mas largo y espero hacerlo mas largo que este

Midorikawa: Oye ¿porque Tania y Miaka tuvieron que caer arriba de mi?

Ale: Fue lo que se me ocurrió y admite que te gusto conocer a Tania

Midorikawa: Ca-cállate-dijo sonrojado

Ale: Me lo imagine, bueno vamos a las preguntas

¿Les gusto que lo hiciera mas largo?

¿Creen que Midorikawa es distraído y tonto?

¿Por qué Suzuno se puso celoso de Tadase?

¿Tamiko seguirá peleándose con Nagumo?

¿Cómo estará Naomi y Tadase?

¿Quién era esa persona misteriosa?

Ale: Bueno nos leemos luego porque tengo unas cosas que hacer

Midorikawa y Ale: Nos vemos


	5. Eligiendo equipos

Ale: Hola! Me alegra saludarlos no se porque pero e estado tan feliz estos días tan feliz como…como… ver un maratón de series favoritas :D

Mido: Sabes eres muy rara ¬¬

Ale: Igual tu! :D

Mido: Si que estas súper feliz :/

Ale: Lo se :D ahora di el disclaimer

Mido: Ok, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, empezamos…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eligiendo los equipos

¿?: Pensaron que se iban a librar tan fácilmente de mí

Sefi: Ay no

Cristy: Pensé que te había quedado claro que te alejaras de Sefi, Flora

Flora: Vamos, no vengo a jugar con ella-dijo apuntando a Sefi-vendo a elegir un equipo

Sefi: Eso espero yo-dijo nerviosa

Flora se acerco a un papel que decía ''Equipo de Futbol'' y escribió su nombre en la lista y se fue sin decir ni una solo palabra

Midorikawa: Vaya ase mucho que no veía a flora

Ale: ¿La conoces?

Midorikawa: Claro que si, es la hermana de Fudou, un compañero de futbol…mmmm ahora que lo pienso ¿tu no sabias?

Ale: Recuerda que no conozco, a muchos de lo que juegan en el fútbol contigo y además creo que solo conozco a Hiroto

Tamiko: Pero si son primos, no deberían conocer a los amigos del otro

Midorikawa: Bueno es que hace mucho que no nos vemos

Ale: Si creo que no nos vemos desde hace 4 años… creo que teníamos 10 en ese momento

Midorikawa: Si que buenos recuerdos cuando jugábamos con Ulvida y Hiroto

Tania: Debieron tener buenos recuerdos

Midorikawa: De hecho

Tamiko: Oigan ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde estarán Naomi y Tadase?

Ale: Tadase, dijo que la llevaría a la enfermería

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

Enfermera: No tienes nada de que preocuparte todo esta bien-dijo revisando a Naomi

Naomi: Me alegro

Tadase: Bueno creo que es hora de irse ¿nos vamos a buscar a Tamiko y Ale?

Naomi: Si vamos pero…antes ¿A dónde fueron?

Tadase: A ver en que equipo van a estar para las actividades extracurriculares

Naomi: Bueno vamos ya quiero ver cuales hay

Mientras caminaban Naomi tropezó con una chica de cabello azul y ojos grises que vestia el uniforme del Raimon solo que con un listón naranja y a su lado un chico que tenía googles (creo que así se escribe) y su cabello lo tenía como rastras amarradas a una coleta

¿?: Perdonen, no me di cuenta-dijo la chica de cabello azul

Naomi: No importa, además creo que fui yo estoy un poco atontada con el alcohol que me dijeron que oliera en la enfermería

¿?: ¿Acabas de salir de la enfermería?-dijo el chico de googles

Naomi: Si pero no fue nada, a por cierto mi nombre es Naomi Minami y el se llama Tadase Mizuno, preséntate Tadase… Tadase… Tadase

Pero algo le pasaba a Tadase, se le había quedando viendo a esa bella chica de cabello azul y ojos grises

Naomi: Tadase...Tadase…Tadase… ¡TADASE!

Tadase: ¿¡QUE!-dijo asustado

Naomi: Te he llamado desde hace 2 minutos y no contestas, ahora preséntate

Tadase: Emmm Ho-hola me-me lla-llamo Tadase

¿?: Yo me llamo Haruna Otonashi y el se llama Yuuto Kido, es mi hermano mayor- dijo la chica de cabello azul

Kido: Hola, buenos días

Haruna: Y ¿adonde iban?

Naomi: Vamos a elegir equipos para las actividades extracurriculares

Kido: Los acompañamos, además vamos para allá, entonces vamos

Se fueron caminando hasta el patio en donde estaban, sus amigos junto con los papeles de las actividades

Tamiko: ¡Naomi, Tadase regresaron!-dijo corriendo hacia ellos

Ale: Naomi ¿estas bien?

Naomi: Si estoy gracias por preocuparse chicas

Tamiko: ¿Quienes son ellos?

Naomi: Ellos son…

Midorikawa: Kido y Haruna ¿o me equivoco?-dijo acercándose

Tadase: No te equivocas ¿pero quien eres y como sabes quienes son?

Midorikawa: Bueno yo soy…

Ale: El es mi primo Midorikawa y quizás el conoce a estos chicos porque juega con ellos en el futbol

Midorikawa: Exacto

Tamiko: Bueno ya que están aquí todos vamos a elegir equipos-dijo sonriendo

Ale: Okey vamos

Pero antes de que fueran todos los que estaban con Tamiko, Ale y Midorikawa se presentaron y ya estaban listos para elegir equipos

Tamiko: Yo me uniré en el equipo de animadoras, los estaré animando chicos

Ale: Yo me uniré al de arte

Midorikawa: Ya me lo imaginaba, además dibujas muy bien

Ale: Ayyy Gracias primito-dijo jalándole las mejillas

Midorikawa: No hagas eso… duele-dijo tocándose las mejillas

Naomi: Yo me uniré al de gimnasia rítmica y el de baile

Sefi: Yo a la banda, ya que me gusta mucho cantar

Cristy: Yo al de Animadora, estaré contigo Tamiko-dijo chocando la mano con ella

Miaka: Bueno yo estar ene el equipo de Futbol ¡ARRIBA EL FUTBOL!

Fukao: Bueno yo estaré de cocina, me gusta cocinar

Haruhi: Yo estaré en la Banda de la escuela es divertido cantar-dijo muy alegre

Saki: Yo el de computación, además podré ver mi Facebook (eso también haría yo)

Tania: Pues yo en Periodismo, me gusta hacer preguntas

Lumina: Yo estaré en el de música tocare el piano

Tadase: Yo estaré en el futbol, ósea estaré contigo Miaka-dijo pasando su mano por detrás del cuello de Miaka

Miaka: ¡Si!

Los dos: ¡ARRIBA EL FUTBOL!_dijeron gritando y con las manos en alto

Haruna en ese momento se sintió extraña como si le molestara que Tadase le hubiera pasado la mano por detrás del cabello de Miaka, pero la primera vez que lo vio había sentido una sensación de que estaría protegida y feliz

Ale: Bueno decidido mañana se harán las pruebas así que a prepararnos

Todos: ¡SII!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: ¿Y que les pareció?, perdonen por hacerlo tan corto pero tenia cosas que hacer además tenia que estudiar, para un examen y tambien hoy necesito estudiar y tambien por tardarme tanto

Midorikawa: La vida es triste prima ¿verdad?

Ale: Solo cuando hay examenes, pero cuando no hay, como dice un amigo ¡A VIVIR LA VIDA LOCA!

Midorikawa: Eso fue raro

Ale: Lo se, bueno las preguntas

¿Flora volverá a molestar a Sefi?

¿Ale y Midorikawa verán a Hiroto o Ulvida?

¿Naomi enserio estará bien?

¿Por qué Tadase se puso nervioso cuando vio a Haruna?

¿Por qué Haruna tuvo la sensación de que será protegida por Tadase?

¿Aprobaran las pruebas para entrar a los equipos?

Ale: Todo esto en el próximo capitulo

Midorikawa: Nos leemos…

Ale: Luego :D


	6. Pruebas!

Ale: Hola!, saben creo que ya se hizo una costumbre que siempre diga hola, pero es así como se dice ni modo que diga otra palabra, pero ya que, a si bueno les decía que me perdonaran por tardarme, pero aveces la falta de inspiración, la búsqueda de canciones y letras, los pasos de baile y lo de gimnasia rítmica, los ensayos de la animadoras, las recetas de cocina, una nota de piano, y además con los exámenes que me pone la profesora, es mas difícil y solo me faltaba buscar una pintura y lo conseguí, aunque tarde

Mido: No necesitabas dar un discurso completo, que tal solo uno chico como ''Perdonen me tarde por conseguir cosas para que hagan las pruebas de equipos''

Ale: Le quitas la emoción ¬¬, ahora el disclaimer

Mido: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, las pinturas, los videos y la música tampoco le pertenece, solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pruebas!

Todos se separaron en grupos para ir mas rápido por ejemplo Tamiko se fue con Cristy, Midorikawa se fue con Ale y Naomi, Sefi se fue con Haruhi, Miaka con Tadase, Kido y Haruna peor en el camino se encontraron a Flora así que ella también los acompaño y denle gracias a Kido porque dijo que como iban al mismo lugar que los acompañara, Fukao se fue con Saki, Tania y Lumina…

Tamiko y Cristy:

Tamiko: Creo que es por aquí… o es por allá… no ya se es por…-pero no termino de decir la palabra completa porque choco contra una persona

¿?: Oye como te atreves…o eres tú de nuevo-dijo con enfado

Tamiko: Como que yo de nuevo… a eres tu Nagumo

Cristy: Tamiko ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupada

Tamiko: Si estoy bien solo que me tropecé con un perro sarnoso-dijo con gracia

Nagumo: A quien le dices perro sarnoso, gata mimada

Tamiko: Que dijiste perro sarnoso

Cristy: Ajaja ^^U- dijo riendose nerviosa por las miradas asesinas de los dos

¿?: Chicos ya dejen de pelear

Cristy: Ahh-dijo volteando para el lado que prevenía la voz

Tamiko: El empezó Suzu-chan-dijo con carita de perro

Suzuno: Na-Nagumo e-eso no se ha-hace-dijo sonrojado y nervioso por la cara de Tamiko

Nagumo: Ella empezó, como le puedes creer a esta mimada

Tamiko: Wuaaa, me dijo mimada Suzu-chan T.T-dijo abrazando a Suzuno

Cristy: O.O

Suzuno: Nagumo, ya déjala!-dijoi muy enfadado

Nagumo y Cristy: OH POR DIOS O.O

Tamiko: Gracias por defenderme-dijo aun abrazados

Suzuno: No hay de que pero…te tengo que decir algo

Tamiko: Dime

Suzuno: Yo te…

Cristy: Disculpen por la interrupción pero… Tamiko ya nos tenemos que ir

Nagumo: ¿Quien eres tu?

Cristy: Cristina Yoshida. Pero me dicen Cristy… Tamiko vamos llegaremos tarde

Tamiko: Cierto, bueno me tengo que ir Suzu-chan ¡Adios!-dijo corriendo junto con Cristy

Ya iban muy lejos de donde habían estado con Suzuno y Nagumo, iban en silencio hasta que…

Cristy: Con que te gusta Suzuno

Tamiko: ¿¡Que!-dijo sonrojada

Cristy: No trates de negarlo, se te nota

Tamiko: Ya llegamos-dijo cambiando de tema

Cristy: No trates de cambiar el tema ¬¬

Tamiko: No es enserio llegamos

Cristy: Ehh-dijo volteando hacia delante-cierto ^^U

Tamiko: ¬¬U

Cuando entraron se encontraron con dos chicas

Chica1: Hola, parece que ustedes se vienen a unir

Tamiko: Si queremos entrar

Chica2: Bueno entonces les mostraremos un video en donde tienen que ver muy bien y aprenderse los pasos de la rutina para que la hagan con todo el equipo ¿esta claro?

Cristy y Tamiko: ¡Si!

Tras ver el video, lograron aprenderse los pasos así que fueron afuera y dijeron

Chica 1: Fórmense

Todas las animadoras se formaron

Chica 1: Ellas son novatas y les hemos mostrado el video que le mostramos a todas ustedes antes de entrar, así que ya se saben los pasos, háganlos ahora

Todas hicieron esta rutina

watch?v=HhAXDtayrAY&feature=related

Chica 2: Son perfectas, están en el grupo, tengan sus uniforme y los días que ensayamos son Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes, las esperamos

Cuando salieron lo más que pudieron hacer era gritar

Las dos: ¡Lo hicimos, los hicimos!-dijeron abrazándose y saltando

Tamiko: Vamos a contarles a todos

Se fueron corriendo a contarles a todos

**Mientras tanto con Midorikawa, Ale y Naomi:**

Midorikawa: ¿Bueno a donde vamos primero?

Naomi: Sonaste como Botas el de Dora la exploradora

Ale: Es que cuando teníamos 5 años el se disfrazo de Botas y yo de Dora

Naomi: Pfff…jajajajaja-Naomi había estallado de la risa

Midorikawa: Bueno llegamos a la sala de arte, Ale esta nerviosa

Ale: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Midorikawa: Claro que si, si no, no estarías gritando

Naomi: Se pone así cuando esta nerviosa- dijo susurrando

Midorikawa: Si… bueno Ale, ¡entra ahora!

Midorikawa empujo a Ale, hacia la puerta y ella claro que callo, lo bueno es que había una chica

Chica: Ohh ¿estas bien?

Ale: Emm… si se podría decir que… si

Chica: ¿Bueno a que vienes?

Ale: Vengo a inscribirme

Chica: Bueno si quieres entrar, tienes que hacerme una acuarela de lo que sea-dijo mientras le deba un pincel, muchas acuarelas y una libreta

Ale: Bueno solo dame 20 minutos en hacerla

Pasaron los 20 minutos y Ale ya había terminado la acuarela era así  . /imgres?start=92&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=509&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=r0-awrJbHK6aeM:&imgrefurl= /dos-lirios/&docid=42_hkukeROSuBM&im

Chica: Es muy hermosa estas adentro, tiene que venir al grupo los Lunes y Jueves

Ale: Muchas gracias

Dicho esto se fue afuera del salón y como Midorikawa estaba hay dijo:

Midorikawa: ¿Cómo te fue?

Ale: Me…me fue…muy bien ¡Pase, pase!-dijo mientras se lanzaba a su primo para abrazarlo

Naomi: Muy bien Ale

Midorikawa: Bueno ahora solo faltas tu

Naomi: Si pero no estoy preocupada

Midorikawa: Pues…deberías

Naomi: ¿Por qué?

Midorikawa: Porque el club de gimnasia rítmica esta a un lado del de arte y el de baile a un lado del de gimnasia rítmica

Naomi: O.O

Ale: ¿Naomi?

Naomi: O.O

Ale: Mira lo que le hiciste a la pobrecita, la has traumado con que todo va a salir mal

Midorikawa: Perdón, peor hay que darle un empujoncito

Naomi: ¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de su trance

Ale abrió la puerta y Midorikawa la arrastro hasta que entro y dijo

Midorikawa: Disculpen pero esta chica se quiere unir a el club

Chica: A esta bien, bueno para entrar a este club necesitas mostrarme una gimnasia rítmica que te sepas con una cinta-dijo agarrando una cinta y entregándosela

Naomi: Esta bien-dijo ya no tan nerviosa

Naomi, se puso en posición y empezó a hacer esto  watch?v=O1T-LTTWbY0

Cuando termino la chica aplaudió

Chica: Lo hiciste genial, dentro tu estas y entrenamos, los días Jueves y Viernes, a y aveces los domingos, te enviaremos un mensaje si ensayamos esos días

Naomi: Gracias, muchas gracias

Cuando salio recibió un fuerte abrazo de Ale

Ale: Lo hiciste muy bien ahora solo falta el baile

Naomi: Pan comido

Cuando entro al club de baile se encontró con otra chica y le dijo

Chica: Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Naomi: Quiero unirme a este club

Chica: Bueno muéstrame tus mejores pasos

Naomi, se preparo y empezó a bailar esto

watch?v=wB1xrx91abI&feature=related

(Hagan de cuenta que solo una de las dos chicas es ella)

Chica: Muy bien, estas dentro, ensayamos los días lunes y miércoles

Naomi: Gracias

Salio y salto, grito y río por sus logros, si que todo esta saliendo bien… mientras tanto

**Sefi y Haruhi**

Haruhi: Y dime ¿Qué problemas tienes con Flora?

Sefi: Bueno me tropecé con ella y ella me quiso pegar pero en ese momento llego Cristy y me salvo

Haruhi: Pero eres de tercer año como es que te podía hacer eso

Sefi: Me quede en estado de shock

Haruhi: Eso explica todo

Sefi: Llegamos, ¿estas nerviosa?

Haruhi: Mas o menos

Sefi: Lo haremos bien te lo juro

Haruhi: Eso espero

Cuando entraron se encontraron con 2 chicas

Chica1: Hola ¿les podemos servir en algo

Haruhi: Nos queremos unir a la banda

Chica2: Bueno tienen que hacer una prueba…

Chica1: Y esa prueba es de canto…

Chica2: Así que la quieren hacer juntas o separadas

Haruhi y Sefi: Juntas

Chica1: Bueno que canción quieren cantar

Haruhi: Bu-bueno y-yo me se la de '' Something To Dance For /TTYLXOX Mash-Up''

Sefi: Yo también me la se

Chica1: Tienen suerte tenemos la música

Chica2: Bueno a cantar se a dicho

Haruhi: A dream like this, not

something you wish for

a dream like this, not

something you ask for

when it's a gift worth

taking a chance for...

Then this is

Something you dance

For ''dance for''...

This is something

You dance for...

There's a moment when

You look to decide

Who will fall, wo will

Survive...

That's the moment

When you find it inside

On the line, this is your time...

And it's all I

Want

And it's all I do...

A dream like this, not something you wish for

A dream like this, not something you ask for

Then this is something you dance for...

A dream like this, not something you wish for

A dream like this, not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for...

Sefi: Be be, be mi bff

'Cause ind what's coming next

And i'll be lmho with the rest

So TTYLXOX

C'mon!

Be, be, be my bff ''haha''

'Cause ind what's coming next

And i'll be lmho with the rest

So TTYLXOX...

Show up in the same dress

We don't know who wore it

Best

Not make a big deal

Act like it's a new trend...

Look good when we go 'round

Here

Try on these boots, I found

This boy who said you're sweet

He's got a best friend!...

Think you'll

Alwais be

Mine...

Be be, be mi bff

'Cause ind what's coming next

And i'll be lmho with the rest

So TTYLXOX...

Be be, be mi bff

'Cause ind what's coming next

And i'll be lmho with the rest

So TTYLXOX...

XOX, XOX, XOX, XOX

XOX...

Haruhi: Then this is

Something you dance

Sefi: Be be, be mi bff

'Cause ind what's coming next

Haruhi: A dream like this, not something you ask for

Sefi: And i'll be lmho with the rest

So TTYLXOX

Haruhi: When it's a gift worth

taking a chance for

Sefi: Be be, be mi bff

'Cause ind what's coming next

Haruhi: Then this is something you dance for

Sefi: And i'll be lmho with the rest

So TTYLXOX

X2

(Si quieres oírlo ve esta página  watch?v=1Jbu9_VjINs)

Chica1 y Chica2: Muy bien-dijeron aplaudiendo

Chica1: Están dentro, tienen que venir lo Martes, Jueves y Viernes

Cuando salieron, se abrazaron y saltaron por mucho tiempo y se preguntaban como les habría ido a los demás

**Mientras tanto con Fuckao, Lumina, Saki y Tania**

Se encontraban frente a la puerta del club de periodismo

Saki: Es tu turno Tania

Tania: Esta bien…

Cuando Tania entro al salón, se encontró con un chico, que estaba escribiendo, el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y dijo:

Chico: Hola quieres unirte al club de periodismo ¿verdad?

Tania: Si

Chico: Bueno solo te are una preguntas ¿si?

Tania: Esta bien

Chico: ¿Has tenido experiencia en el periodismo?

Tania: Si en mi otra escuela era la encargada de la sección de deportes, sobre los goles que metían, cuanto quedaban en el marcador, además era mi sección favorita

Chico: Estas de suerte, nuestra chica que se encargaba de hacer la sección de deportes se unió al club de futbol como gerente y acido difícil encontrar otra chica

Tania: Entonces yo me encargo de eso

Chico: Bueno tienes que venir todos los días… excepto los fines de semana… ya sabes por si hay un partido

Cuando Tania salio todas se le quedaron viendo

Fuckao: Que paso

Saki: ¿Te han aceptado?

Lumina: Contesta

Tania: Si me han aceptado

Saki: Muy bien te felicito

Las demás: Nosotras también

Tania: Bueno sigue Lumina

Lumina: Bueno espero que tengan piano y partituras

No tardaron en llegar a la clase de música ya que estaba en la esquina de la de periodismo

Fuckao: Bueno entra

Lumina: Si

Cuando entro Lumina, se encontró con una chica que estaba tocando Vivaldi ''invierno'', ero cuando la vio dejo de tocarla

Lumina: Vaya tocas muy bien

Chica: Gracias ¿quieres unirte al club verdad?

Lumina: Si

Chica: ¿Qué instrumento tocas y que tocaras?

Lumina: Toco el piano y tocare Beethoven ''Para Elisa''

Chica: Bueno a tu lado esta el piano y ten las partituras

Lumina: Gracias

Lumina se sentó en la banquita del piano y empezó a tocar la hermosa melodía de Beethoven  watch?v=CjNraFzwIE4 y termino

Chica: Esa es mi sinfonía favorita, estas dentro, tienes que estar aquí los lunes y viernes

Lumina: Muchas gracias

Lumina salio y fue abrazada por todas, así que se dirigieron a la clase de cocina, n donde Fuckao tenia que preparar un pastel

Chica: Bueno prepara el pastel que quieras

Fuckao: No será un problema soy buena en la repostería, por eso are uno de chocolate

Tardo 30 minutos en hacer ese pastel y le quedo igual que este  . /imgres?hl=es&biw=1024&bih=509&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=F51HHE2flP2I4M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=jKcyUZl8SwNtiM&imgurl= . &w=420&h=307&ei=B8LUT5bJGKKi2wXypICTDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=94&vpy=204&dur=1317&hovh=192&hovw=263&tx=152&ty=139&sig=116865846754824476708&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=171&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:150

(O.O esta muy larga la pagina)

Chica: Vaya, se ve… y sabe delicioso estas dentro, te hablaremos cuando te necesitamos por los convivíos y todo eso que hacen en la escuela

Fuckao: Si gracias por la oportunidad

Salio muy contenta, así que después de eso, se fueron a computación ya dentro una chica le dijo a Saki, que en una computadora hay virus, que hiciera algo para quitarlo

Saki: Pan comido

Hizo tantas cosas, como, ver los Archivos, desconectar aparatos y eliminar unas cosas

Chica: Vaya eres muy buena en esto, pero en vez de decir estas dentro te diré… Estas contratada

Todas cayeron al estilo anime, menos Saki y dijo

Saki: Gracias

Cuando salieron se abrazaron, gritaron, hicieron de todo para celebrar, pero continuemos con los demás…

**Tadase, Miaka, Kidou, Haruna y Flora**

Kidou: Bueno ya llegamos al campo-dijo señalando un enorme campo

Tadase y Miaka: ¡¿Ese es el campo?

Flora: Están ciegos o que…claro que es un campo

Haruna: No deberías ser tan mala, tú ya has visto este campo por eso no esta impresionada

Flora: Te quieres callar, de una vez-dijo con una mirada letal

Cuando Kidou iba a decir algo Tadase se le adelanto

Tadase: No deberías hacerle eso, ella solo hizo un comentario

Flora: Grr-gruño volteando

Miaka se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a Kidou ya que era más grande y le susurro

Miaka: ¿Crees que Tadase y Haruna se enamoraron?

Kidou: Espero que no-dijo tronándose los dedos

Miaka: ^^U

¿?: Chicos llegaron tarde

Kidou: Perdona es que trajimos a unos amigos

Miaka: Me llamo Miaka Nagumi

Tadase: Tadase Mizuno

¿?: Ahh eres el chico de la mañana

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Hasta hay le deje porque lo de el club de futbol será en el próximo capitulo

Mido: Si, en el próximo capitulo harán más amigos

Ale: Hablaste mas de la cuenta… ¡Baka!

Mido: Perdón…pero como dirías tu a las preguntas

**¿Felices porque todos pasaron las pruebas?**

**¿Acaso Nagumo será un perro sarnoso?**

**¿Les gusto como canto Sefi y Haruhi?**

**¿Cristy se paso con lo que dijo?**

**¿Fuckao debería seguir haciendo pasteles?**

**¿Ale debería seguir pintando?**

**¿Saki debería ver su Facebook cuando este en la sala de computación?**

**¿Qué habrá significado ''Eres el chico de la mañana''?**

**¿Midorikawa se vería gracioso con un traje de Botas?**

Mido: ¡Quita la ultima pregunta!

Ale: ¡Jamás libertad de expresión!

Ale: Bueno me despido rápido porque Mido quiere borrar la pregunta nos vemos luego


	7. Equipo de futbol ¿Bueno o malo?

Ale: Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, perdonen por no subir el capitulo desde hace mucho pero el jueves apenas lo había acabado y cuando lo iba a subir me dieron las 11:10 porque me revolví mucho, el viernes fue mi cumpleaños y mi mama me dijo vamos a comprarte unos zapatos para tu reunión de mañana, el sábado fue mi reunió con mis amigos y el domingo, ósea ayer estuve con mis familiares y no me dejaron estar en la compu y además tuve que cambiar algunas cosas como esto

Mido: Hablas mucho ¿sabes?

Ale: Les estoy diciendo porque no subí el capitulo y además… bueno eso se los diré al final di el disclaimer

Mido: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Equipo de futbol ¿Bueno o malo?

¿?: Ahh eres el chico de la mañana

Tadase: Tú eres el cabeza de balón

¿?: Jajaj si-se pone a pensarlo un poco-¡Oye!

Tadase: Perdón tu eres Endo Mamoru

Endou: Exacto-después se pone a pensarlo otra vez-¿vienen a unirse al club?

Kidou: Exactamente

Endou: Vaya…yo pensé que Kidou estaba en el club

Dicho esto, todos cayeron al estilo anime y en ese momento llegaron Midorikawa y los demás

Midorikawa: Nos perdimos de algo-dijo poniéndose delante de Ale

¿?: Midorikawa ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo un chico de cabello rojo con ojos verdes que tenia puesto el uniforme de futbol del Raimon-Se supone que solo ibas por la pelota que lanzaste

Midorikawa: Perdóname Hiroto, es que me encontré con Tamiko y mi prima

Hiroto: ¿Cual? que yo sepa no tienes

Ale: Vaya soy invisible para ti o ¿que?-dijo saliendo detrás de la espalda de Midorikawa

Hiroto: Ale, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía-dijo abrazándola

Ale: Ni yo ¿y Ulvida?

Hiroto: Ella va a otra secundaria

Ale: Woow, jamás lo imagine

Tamiko: ¿Y a mi no me saludas o que?

Hiroto: Claro que si-dijo abrazándola

Endo: Ya me confundí pensé que Midorikawa también estaba en el club-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Aki: Endo, Primero: Kidou y Midorikawa estan en el club, Segundo: Los que se quieren meter al club son la hermana de Fudou, Flora, Tadase y Miaka y Tercero: Le diré a tu mama que te haga una radiografía

Endou: Pero ya me lo hicieron 3 veces °3°

Aki: Como quiera

Todos:

Endou: Bueno continuemos muéstrenme sus tiros (les juro que si supiera como se hacen las pruebas pondría una Q.Q) ¿Quién empieza primero?

Miaka: ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Endo: Ese es el entusiasmo

Miaka se paro como unos 3 metros, antes de la portería, con los ojos cerrados y detrás de él sale el sol patea el balón hacia arriba mientras salta hasta tapar completamente el sol, cuando esta arriba chuta el balón y dice:

Miaka: Sunheart

Este se rodea de brillitos y deja una estela dorada que ciega a todos, se estaba acercando a la portería así que era el momento decisivo

Endo: ¡Mano Fantasma!-dijo gritando

Pero, pasó algo muy extraño, el balón empezó a brillar con un brillo intenso como la del sol, haciendo que Endo cerrara los ojos, haciendo que su técnica pierda mucha potencia, fue rota por el balón y entrara a la portería…paso un largo rato y Endo no se levantaba asi que Aki fue a ver

Aki: Endo ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada

Endo: Si estoy bien, pero siento mis ojos muy raros

Aki: Bueno deja verlos

Endo abrió los ojos y los tenia muy grandes e hinchados a lo que todos se echaron a reír, hasta algunos se cayeron al piso agorándose la panza

Endo: Tan mal están mis ojos

Aki: N-no es-es que jaja, lo-s ti-tiene-s jaja hinchados jajaja

Endo: Dejen de reírse-se empieza a tallar los ojos-bueno sigues Tadase

Tadase: Yo soy portero

Endou: Bueno Goenji hará un tiro para ver si lo detendrá

Tadase: Esta bien

Tadase se pone los guantes de portero y se va a la portería, mientras Goenji se prepara para su tiro, mientras en una parte del campo

Fudou: No creó que lo vaya a parar-dijo muy arrogante

Flora: Como dicen por ahí, No te confíes, aunque Tadase no tiene técnicas (porque no se me ninguna y busque en su perfil) será imposible parar el tiro de el ''Gran Shuuya Goenji el goleador estrella''-dijo con un sarcasmo fingido pero eso no funcionaba con su hermano

Fudou: Eso no sirve conmigo y lo sabes-dijo enojado-¿te gusta goenji?-dijo celoso

Flora: ¿Estas celoso?-dijo contraatacando

Fudou: Yo te pregunte primero

Flora: Eso no te importa

Fudou: Eso es un si-dijo con una sonrisa y luego se hizo a un lado porque Flora le aventó un zapato de quien sabe donde lo saco

Mientras en la cancha

Endo: ¡¿Listos?

Tadase y Goenji: ¡Si!

Goenji empezó a correr y cuando estaba cerca de la portería dijo:

Goenji: ¡Tormenta de fuego!-dijo pateando el balón hacia la portería

Tadase lo único que hizo fue elevar la mano y parar el tiro, claro que fue difícil pero lo hizo si utilizar una técnica

Goenji: No puede ser O.O

Todos: Oh por dios O.O

Tadase: Lo hice

Endo: Como lo hiciste

Tadase: Hace mucho que practico

Mientras que todos se despertaban de su estado de shock, Endo decía:

Endo: Bueno la siguiente es flora, así que todos aléjense, por si las moscas

Todos retrocedieron un paso

Aki: Pero Endo no te puedes escapar tu eres el portero

Endo: Cierto T.T, ya que-se pone en la porteria

Flora: Tratare de ser amable contigo-dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos

Endo: ¿Porque a mi? T.T

Flora: Bueno empezare

El balón estaba en el centro, así que ella empezó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia el balón y lo pateo con fuerza, haciéndola envolver en una energía color púrpura que después se convirtió en una bestia en forma de lobo del mismo color y con ojos rojos

Flora: ¡Impacto Megaterror!

Endo, cuando vio al lobo, en vez de pronunciar su técnica, se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, así que el balón entro

Flora: Miedoso

Endo mientras se recuperaba de su susto, decia:

Endo: Bueno queda claro que Miaka, Tadase y Flora entran al equipo

Todos se sintieron alegres en especial esta Haruna porque estaría mas tiempo con Tadase, claro sin que su hermano viera, pero ya pronto le encantaría una novia a su hermana para que se distrajera y le dejara estar con Tadase…

Mientras ella pensaba eso, los del equipo de futbol y los amigos y prima de Midorikawa se presentaban y algunas miradas también se perdían, como por ejemplo Ale con Fubuki, Tamiko con Suzuno, Tadase con Haruna, Naomi con Afuro (que en ese entonces estaba en el equipo) Sefi con Tachimukay, Cristy con Hamano, Flora con Goenji, Miaka con Fudou, Fukao con Astuya (así es esta vivo, lo que todos quisieran, porque lo mataron T.T) Haruhi con Sakuma, Saki con Kazemaru, Tania con Midorikawa, Lumina con Kidou y Kasumi con Genda y lo mismo los chicos con las chicas no las dejaban de ver, y cada vez que las chicas volteaban ellos se sonrojaban y ''trataban'' de esconderlo ¿será amor a primera vista?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Termine, perdón por hacerlo mas corto les juro que a la próxima lo are mas largo, pero deben entender que mi hermana no quiere que este mucho en la compu, no para que ella la use sino que dice que es mejor ponerse a leer un libro

Mido: Entonces ponte a leer el que te regalaron el sábado

Ale: ¿Cuál?

Mido: El de Don Quijote de la Mancha creo que se llama así

Ale: Aaaaa ese esta bien pronto lo leeré quizás mañana, bueno mi parte favorita viene… las preguntas

**¿Creen que Endo tiene cabeza de balón?**

**¿Será que a Endo, necesiten hacerle una radiografía?**

**¿Flora estará enamorada de Goenji?**

**¿Por qué creen que Tadase pudo detener el tiro de Goenji?**

**¿Será que fue amor a primera vista?**

Ale: Bueno nos leemos pronto

Mido: Y no olviden dejar Review

Ale y Mido: Adios!


	8. Funeral, la promesa, el dibujo y compañí

Ale: Hola! Como están, si perdonen por tardarme, oigan se han dado cuenta que pongo excusas de la escuela y todas son cierta y eso me enoja que todas sean verdad T.T

Y adivinen que tengo un examen y además aveces clases de arquería

Mido: Que sorpresa pero ve e lado buena ya vas a salir de vacaciones

Ale: No están bueno porque, si me voy de vacaciones a tu sabes cual lugar, no me podré llevar la compu porque recuerda que me la rompieron y mi papa le puso muchos cables y si esta así no me la podré llevar

Mido: ¿Porque no la haces en otra computadora?

Ale: Porque me da miedo que mi papa me diga algo y me regañe

Mido: A cierto tu papa es un poco serio

Ale: Bueno mejor empecemos el disclaimer

Mido: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Funeral, la promesa, el dibujo y compañía a la casa

Las clases habían terminado así que las personas se iban para sus casa menos los del equipo de futbol que se quedaban entrenando 30 minutos o una hora (que mentiras mas grande, teniendo a Endo como capitán pueden entrenar hasta 3 horas)

EN EL CAMPO:

Haruna: Vamos chicos, a calentar 20 vueltas por la cancha, después 20 sentadillas (creo que así se escribe), 30 flexiones y al final los pases

EN LA BANCA

Ale: No crees que sea mucho

Tamiko: Yo digo que es poco-dijo pensando-mejor 50 vueltas ^^

Ale: Eso es peor O.O

Naomi: Tu solo te preocupas por Midorikawa ¿verdad?

Ale: Si creo que hasta estuve en contra de que volviera a jugar futbol

Fukao: ¿Por qué?

Ale: Desde que se lastimo en ese partido de futbol, no quise que volviera a jugar

Tamiko: Bueno debes entender que a el le gusta y no puedes hacer nada

Ale: Quizás tengas razón, pero como quiera tengo miedo

Aki: Confía en ellos, no se harán daño

Ale: Me lo prometes

Aki: Te lo prometo

Ale: ¿Por el dedito?

Aki: Si por el dedito ^^U -dijo cruzando en su meñique con el de Ale

EN EL CAMPO:

Haruna: Listo siéntense y descansen, dejen ir por las botellas de agua

EN LA BANCA:

Haruna: Oigan me ayudan a repartir las botellas de agua y las toallas

Tamiko: Claro porque no ¿Qué dicen?

Saki: Me gustaria

Tania: Le entro

Haruhi: Igual yo!

Tamiko: Y tu Ale?

Ale: Prefiero quedarme aquí

Tamiko: Como quieras

Todas agarraron una botella de agua y una toalla algunas 2 de cada una y fueron a entregársela a los chicos mientras Ale se quedo en la banca y saco su cuaderno de dibujo, para dibujar algo que la había inspirado

Aki: Han entrenado mucho hoy-dijo dándole una botella de agua a Endo

Endo: Si pero yo quiero entrenar y entrenar para mejorar mis habilidades

Haruna: Endo te matas solo con un simple entrenamiento

Lumina: Si, si muere yo quiero organizar su funeral ^^

Tadase: Aveces te pasas de verdad

Lumina: Bueno no la organizare solo iré

Miaka: Yo también quiero ir!-dijo emocionada

Sefi: Peor para eso hay que matarlo ¿no?-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla

Flora: Yo de eso me encargo-dijo tronándose los dedos

Endo: AY NANITA!-grito mientras corría detrás de Aki

Aki: Flora te has pasado-dijo un poco enojada

Fudo: Tu no te pases con mi hermana ¿entendiste?-dijo con una cara de pocos amigos

Aki: Esta bien

Flora: Oye, ya se me cuidar sola-dijo enojada pero en el fondo estaba agradecida (ya saben orgullo ¬¬)

EN LA BANCA:

Ale: Termine!-dijo emocionada y parándose para enseñársela a todo el equipo

EN EL CAMPO:

Fukao: Bueno dejen de pelear, las peleas no son buenas

Haruhi: Bueno pero por si acaso-se fue corriendo detrás de Sakuma a lo que Sakuma se puso rojo hasta las orejas

Kasumi: Cálmate si pelean los detendremos

Otra vez empezaron los gritos, pero fueron detenidos por Ale:

Ale: ¿Eh interrumpido algo?-dijo dudosa

Tadase: No llegaste en el momento indicado-dijo sonriendo

Haruna se puso demasiado celosa como para arrugar la libreta que tenia en las manos

Natsumi: ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupada (hace su primara aparición después de 6 capítulos)

Haruna: Eh ¿Qué?...a si estoy bien-dijo al notar lo que había hecho

Todos se le quedaron viendo por la reacción de la chica

Haruna: Es que… la libreta…em…ya no sirve la tirare cuando valla a la casa

Todos: Ahhh

Cristy: No creo que allá sido eso-dijo en susurro

Fubuki: Ibas a decir algo Ale

Ale: A si miren lo que hice- dijo mostrando un dibujo en donde los chicos se encontraban sentados y las chicas entregándoles aguas y toallas para que se refrescaran y unos que otros platicando- ¿Qué les parece?

Midorikawa: Me gusta primita

Fubuki: Me encanto-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Ale se sonrojara pero nadie lo noto excepto Midorikawa, Naomi y Tamiko ya que la conocían perfectamente

Endo: Bueno creo que es mejor irnos a nuestras casas ¿nos vamos?

Naomi: Si mis hermanas se han de estar preocupando

Ale: Además es tarde

Cristy: Nuestras madres se preocuparan…MIS HERMANOS!

Tamiko: Tienes hermanos?

Cristy: Si se llaman Daisuke Yoshida osea Dai y Kaito Yoshida osea Kai ^^

Ale: Yo quisiera tener hermanos pero creo que con Midorikawa ya tengo suficiente es como cuidar a un niño chico

Tamiko: Tu no tienes que vivir con en, es insoportable, en lo único que piensa es helado HELADO! De tan solo pensarlo me recuerda que tenemos como seis diferentes helados de la nevera

Midorikawa: Que bueno que mencionas helado mi querida Tamiko-con eso Tania se puso celosa-Vamos a la heladería quiero probar a comprar uno

Tamiko: Pero tienes 6 tarros en Sun Garden

Midorikawa: Pero no hay del que yo quiero

Ale: Bueno vamos porque Midorikawa me ha antojado

Todos O.O

Ale: No me miren así-dijo apenada

Cristy: Si vamos para comprarles un tarro de helado a mis hermanos

Naomi: Bueno creo que yo no iré mis hermanas me han de estar esperando

Afuro: ¿Si quieres te acompaño?

Naomi: Claro seria lindo-dicho eso se fueron

Miaka: Adios! Nos vemos luego! Cuídense!

Todos:

Miaka: No puedo gritar o que?

Fudo: No tienes una voz muy molesta

Miaka: Y tu la cara

Fudou: ¬¬

Flora: No lo molestes-dijo acercándose a Miaka, pero Fudo la detuvo y le dijo que no le hiciera nada-Vámonos ya no quiero problemas-dijo Fudo

Flora: Bueno-agarro su mochila y se fueron sin decir otra palabra

Endo: Yo también me tengo que ir mi mama me a de estar esperando para la comida aunque la hora ya se paso

Aki: Yo te acompaño a tu casa y le explicare a tu mama porque tardaste y lo de la radiografía

Endo: Te sigues acordando de eso

Aki: Si ¬¬, así que vámonos

Endo: Ok, nos vemos chicos-y dicho esto se fueron

Haruhi: ¿Se estarán enamorando?

Tamiko: Yo digo que si, pero con la idiotez de Endo, quizás no se haya dado cuenta su cerebro y no me sorprende ¬¬

Midorikawa: A nadie le sorprende-pone cara pensativa-Así íbamos a la… ¡HELADERIA!

Todos los que estaban en el campo caminaron como unas 5 cuadras para llegar a la heladería

EN LA HELADERIA:

Midorikawa: Bueno quiero uno de Pistache con cobertura de caramelo y que tenga cacahuate

Ale: Te dará dolor de estomago-dijo con su helado de Brownie

Hiroto: Déjalo no te hará caso ^^U-dijo con su helado de Chocolate

Tamiko: Creo que es mejor irnos a sentar-dijo con su helado de Vainilla

Todos se fueron a sentar para comer su helado muy a gusto, cuando al final se iban a ir Cristy se fue a comprar un bote de helado de nuez y al final la acompaño Hamano a su casa todos se fueron con sus acompañantes, pero quedaron así

1-Midorikawa y Tania (primero la acompañaría y después se iría a Sun garden)

2-Tadase y Haruna (oohh problemas con Kidou)

3-Tamiko y Suzuno (ya que se dirigen al mismo lugar, además como no estaba Nagumo aprovecho)

4- Fukao y Astuya (ya que su hermano iba con otro)

5- Fubuki y Ale (la razón del problema)

6- Lumina y Kidou (la razón por la que Haruna se va con Tadase)

7- Kasumi y Genda

8- Saki y Kazemaru

9- Cristy y Hamano

10- Haruhi y Sakuma

11- Naomi y Afuro

12- Sefi y Tachimukay

13- Goenji y Miaka (no piensen mal, sino que ya no había acompañantes disponibles, se fueron antes de tiempo)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Bueno hasta aquí, perdonen por tardarme tanto pero tengo mas clases de lo normal T.T además estudio para exámenes pero ya voy a salir de vacaciones

Mido: Bueno ya solo esta semana y el otro pero hasta el miércoles o jueves además ya no vas a ser nada

Ale: Lo se pero los exámenes quiero llorar, a si también en el próximo capitulo pondré como les fue con las compañías, espero hacer una pagina de cada pareja

Mido: Bueno las preguntas

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Endo merece un funeral?**

**¿Aki complica su promesa de que no le sucederá nada a Midorikawa?**

**¿Por qué Ale se sonrojo con la sonrisa de Fubuki?**

**¿Haruna enserió pudo haber tenido razones para ponerse celosa?**

**¿Hago preguntas tontas?**

Mido: Yo contesto la ultima…si

Ale: Cállate, Bueno tardare en subir el otro capitulo pero creo que valdrá la pena nos leemos luego adiós!

Mido: Nos vemos!


	9. Compañía a casa parte 1

Ale: Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien, perdón por tardarme tanto pero pronto será la graduación de una prima mía y me llevaban de un lado a otro por un vestido ósea… ¡Sufrimiento total!... y luego los zapatos…tarde tanto en escogerlos pero quedo lindo el conjunto

Mido: El vestido lo decidió tu madre

Ale: Bueno mas o menos yo elegí la mitad :D

Mido: Mentirosa ¬¬

Ale: Bueno la mejor parte es que tengo mi arco…ahora que lo pienso…Mido-chan ten-le entrega una manzana

Mido: Para que me das una manzana

Ale: Ponla en tu cabeza

Mido: Esta bien-se la pone-Y luego?

Ale: Ahora…esto-se pone en posición de lanzar una flecha-1…2…3… Guillermo Te!

Mido: AAAAHHH

Ale: Sera mejor que llamemos a un ambulancia…mejor digo el disclaimer

Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Compañía a casa parte 1

**Primera pareja: Tania y Midorikawa**

Midorikawa: Estas segura de que te acompañe a casa?

Tania: Bueno Mido ya empezamos a caminar

Midorikawa: Enserió ni en cuenta

Tania: Mido, tu mismo me dijiste que si me acompañabas porque ya es tarde-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Midorikawa: Aaaahhh, es que según Hiroto el helado hizo que se me separo un cable de memoria en el cerebro y eso ase que me olvide de unas cosas

Tania: Debe estar equivocado

Midorikawa: ¿De que hablábamos?

Tania: Jejeje de nada ^^U

Midorikawa: Bueno cuéntame algo de ti

Tania: Bueno, como mucho coco pero no me gusta

Midorikawa: Y ¿porque lo comes?

Tania: No lo se…creo que es costumbre jejej

Midorikawa: ¿Algo mas?

Tania: Bueno me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención y los helados

Midorikawa: A mi tambien…y tus disgustos

Tania: Que me digan…a te acuerdas de…a no tu no estabas, que me molesten cuando estoy concentrada en algo y cuando me quitan los helados

Midorikawa: A mí también en especial si me quitan los helados y los helados derretidos

Tania: Tenemos tantas cosas en común-dijo mostrando una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Midorikawa

Midorikawa: S-s-si lo mi-mis-mo digo-dijo sonrojado

Tania: Bueno hemos llegado a mi casa espero verte pronto Mido-se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-Adiós

Midorikawa: Adiós-estaba rojo hasta la orejas, se llevo la mano a la mejilla y sonrío…eso si que jamás lo olvidaría y se fue muy alegre

**Segunda pareja: Haruna y Tadase**

Haruna: Gracias por acompañarme Tadase-dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo y sonrojada

Tadase: No hay que-dijo también sonrojado

Haruna: No enserio…lo hubiera hecho mi onni-chan pero acompaño a otra persona

Tadase: Y no me digas que te dan celos de hermana-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Haruna: Cállate…es que no quiero que lastimen su corazón

Tadase: ¿Por que?

Haruna: Bueno es que mmm-se pone a pensarlo-Tendría que comprarle grandes botes de helado, aguantar sus lloriqueos, comprarle series, películas de amores no correspondidos, millones de toallas para que suene su nariz, depresiones constantes y quedarme en casa aburriéndome con sus tonterías de amor no correspondido

Tadase: No pensarías así, si a ti te pasara eso ¿verdad?

Haruna: Bueno yo…creo que estas en lo correcto estoy siendo egoísta-dice con la cabeza agachada

Tadase: No te pongas mal…solo que piensa que tu hermano haría lo mismo si te pasara a ti

Haruna: Tienes razón

Tadase: Aunque creo que no pasara

Haruna: ¿Porque dices eso?

Tadase: Porque eres una chica muy linda-se quedo pensando en lo que dijo y se sonrojo-perdón por lo que dije

Haruna: No-no impo-importa-dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas

Tadase: Bueno contemos otra cosa… ¿cuéntame sobre tu familia?

Haruna paro en seco, bueno saben que es una historia muy delicada

Haruna: Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y el único que me queda es mi onni-chan

Tadase: Yo…lo siento

Haruna: No importa…y tu ¿que pasa con tu familia?

Tadase: Soy hijo único

Haurna: Cuéntame sobre tus gustos

Tadase: Mmmm difícil…bueno me gusta…me equivoco no me gusta es mi adicción la leche y el pescado…pero no querrás estar cuando coma o tome eso

Haruna: Pareces un gato jajaj

Tadase: Gracias…también me gusta mucho dormir y odio los pimientos…no los odio… los aborrezco

Haruna: Jajaja entonces mejor sepárate de Kogure el siempre hace bromas y una de ellas es ponerle picante a los platos de las personas

Tadase: Me mantendré muy lejos de el

Haruna: Eso espero…no quiero que te pase nada-dijo en susurro

Tadase: Dijiste algo-pregunto curioso

Haruna: No, no…yo no dije nada-dijo sonrojada-Hemos llegado a mi casa-dijo triste porque se tendría que separar de Tadase

Tadase: Bueno mañana nos vemos

Haruna: Esta bien…adiós

Pero antes de que se fuera Tadase, este le dio un beso en la mano y se fue, dejando a una Haruna, sonrojada mirándose la mano un buen tiempo y sonriendo, además entrando a casa muy feliz

**Tercera pareja: Tamiko y Suzuno**

Tamiko: Oye…y ¿donde esta Nagumo?-dijo curiosa

Suzuno: No lo se…te la vives peleando con el y preguntas donde este-dijo con una sonrisa

Tamiko: No malinterpretes-dijo sonrojada-Es solo que lo quiero como un hermano…eso es todo

Suzuno: Te entiendo, también pelea con migo y mira es mi mejor amigo

Tamiko: Pensé que ese era Midorikawa comparten su afición por los helados ^^

Suzuno: No se lo digas…sino sospechara

Los dos: Jajajajaj

Tamiko: Eres gracioso-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por lo tanto que habían reído

Suzuno: Es uno de mis fuertes

Tamiko: Me di cuenta

Suzuno: Sigues teniendo ese relicario-dijo al mirar dicho objeto

Tamiko: Si

Suzuno: Pensé que ya no lo querías

Tamiko: Se lo que piensas…porque tenerlo si es un recuerdo de mis padres cuando me abandonaron

Suzuno: Me leíste la mente…como siempre

Tamiko: Lo se…siempre lo dices-dijo suspirando

Suzuno: ¿Por quien suspiras?-dijo curioso y un poco celoso

Tamiko: Estoy cansada

Suzuno: Pero es el primer día de clases ¬¬

Tamiko: El primer día de clases cansado ^^

Suzuno: Como digas

Tamiko: Por que tiene que estar tan lejos Sun Garden

Suzuno: Solo esta a unas cuadras

Tamiko: Para mi son eternas

Suzuno: Cálmate…además ya llegamos

Tamiko: Espera…mira ese gatito es tan hermoso

Y era cierto era un gatito igual a Suzuno

Tamiko: ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Suzuno: No lo se creo que se lo deberías decir a Hitomiko

Tamiko: Tienes razón, bueno espera-saco su celular y marco al numero de Hitomiko-Hola...Si soy yo Hitomiko…Quería saber si me puedo quedar con un gato…Esta bien…Adiós

Suzuno: ¿Que dijo?

Tamiko: Dijo que si…pero yo me encargaría de cuidarlo

Suzuno: Te acompaño hasta tu cuarto-dijo pensando en la palabras y después sonrojo-Di-digo si-si qui-quieres-dijo tartamudeando

Tamiko: Claro que si

Llegaron a la habitación de Tamiko

Tamiko: Bueno nos vemos luego…y gracias-dijo entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta

Suzuno: De nada

Pero antes de que se fuera Tamiko salio y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y después entro a si habitación

Tamiko: ¿Como te voy a poner gatito?-pensó y pensó-Ya se Suko(¿?)

**Cuarta pareja: Fukao y Astuya**

Fukao: No debiste acompañarme, yo puedo ir sola-dijo con una sonrisa

Astuya: No debería dejarte…lo pondremos así…has de cuenta que eres un ''Ángel caído del cielo'' y hay muchos ''Diablillos'' y yo que soy el ''Príncipe apuesto''-dijo con una sonrisa un poco orgullosa, a lo que Fukao solo sonrío-Que siempre te quiere salvar de todo el mal que hay en el mundo

Fukao: Sabes eres muy dulce

Astuya: AA en-ceri-o pi-piensas eso-dijo sonrojado

Fukao: Claro que si

Astuya: No pienses eso…porque en verdad mañana le are una broma a Kogure…me puso pimientos en mi comida

Fukao: No les hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti

Astuya: Pero el siempre esta haciendo bromas

Fukao: Quizás en el futuro las deje de hacer, dale tiempo

Astuya: Esta bien…y dime que cosas te gustan

Fukao: Muchas cosas…como mirar el cielo, en especial de noche…la ingenuidad de los niños, los animales, ver felices a las personas, jugar como cuando era una niña chiquita, las personas que no se rinden y siguen sus sueños, la comida, la fantasía, cocinar, fútbol, leer, los consejos, las preguntas difíciles

Astuya: Vaya eso es mucho lo que te gusta…no te culpo a mucha gente también le gustan tantas cosas…y lo que no te gusta

Fukao: Las personas arrogantes e egoístas, que entren en su habitación sin pedir permiso, el desorden, la pena, las peleas entre hermanos y amigos, los chismosos, que juzguen y critiquen a las personas sin antes conocerlas

Astuya: Eso es muy justo

Fukao: Lo se, pero en verdad es molesto que digan que esa persona es mala si no la conocen

Astuya: Te entiendo

Fukao: Gracias

¿?: Guuuaaa Guuuaaa-es un perro rabioso

Astuya: ¡Corre!

Fukao: Pero mira es un perro-dijo acercándose al perro

Astuya: ¡Fukao! ¡Aléjate de el tiene rabia!

Fukao: No cálmate…solo mira-dijo acercándose cada vez mas al perro, dejando a un Astuya mas nervioso, pero cuando Fukao puso la mano en el perro, este solo gruño y después se tranquilizo

Astuya: Pero si el perro tiene rabia

Fukao: No solo por que tenga rabia, significa que es bueno…nos vemos perrito

Astuya: Bueno, andando ya es tarde

Fukao: De hecho hemos llegado a mi casa-dijo apuntando la casa

Astuya: Vaya eso fue rápido O.O-dijo sorprendido

Fukao: Si bueno me tengo que ir…a gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa…y por preocuparte por mi…ya sabes por lo del perro-dijo muy cerca de el y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, Astuya se quedo paralizado pero después sonrío, se fue pensando ''Ella si es un Ángel caído del cielo'', mientras Fukao entro a la casa y se puso a pensar ''El si que es mi Príncipe Apuesto'' le preparare algo para mañana y se adentro en la cocina

**Quinta pareja: Ale y Fubuki**

Ale: Perdón por causarte tantas molestias-dijo apenada

Fubuki: No importa…no quería dejarte sola es tarde

Ale: Gracias

Fubuki: Además eres la prima de Midorikawa

Ale: Si…además me dicen que me parezco a el, pero no es cierto

Fubuki: Quizás porque también te gustan los helados

Ale: Exacto!-dijo con una sonrisa

Fubuki: Linda sonrisa-pensó en lo que dijo-No quise incomodarte-dijo sonrojado

Ale: No fue lindo de tu parte-dijo sonrojada y apenada

Fubuki: Cuéntame algo sobre ti…¿que te gusta?

Ale: Hacer retratos de las personas, la música, cantar, leer y cocinar

Fubuki: ¿Y no te gusta?

Ale: La gente que es muy arrogante, los bichos y algunas frutas como la piña, kiwi, coco

Fubuki: Claro me imagine que te gastaba dibujar por el dibujo que hiciste de nosotros, a y te quedo muy bien

Ale: Gracias

Fubuki: Siempre llevas el color plateado?-dijo mirando el uniforme y el listón de la cabeza ya que eran plateados

Ale: Bueno es que…me gusta el color plateado…¿tan mal me queda?-dijo curiosa

Fubuki: No-no so-solo di-digo-dijo sonrojado

Ale: Gracias-dijo sonrojada (es que siempre me apeno con eso o me sonrojo sin razón :S)

Fubuki: ¿Desde cuando dibujas?

Ale: Bueno fue un Halloween, cuando tenía 4 años y Midorikawa también tenia esa edad, bueno estábamos pidiendo dulces y cuando regresamos a casa, el se quedo dormido…no lo culpo yo también estaba cansada, pero no me podía dormir, así que agarre una libreta y como estaba dormido me puse a dibujarlo…desde ese momento supe que ese era mi don como el de los demás, como Tamiko y Cristy ellas hacen buenas acrobacias, Fukao que sabe cocinar o como ustedes el futbol

Fubuki: Tu familia

Ale: Bueno tengo dos primas, de parte de mi papa, llamadas Alex y Ana, solo que ellas están en España y Midorikawa es mi primo de parte de mi mama

Fubuki: Tengo curiosidad en algo

Ale: ¿En que?

Fubuki: De que se disfrazo Midorikawa?

Ale: Jajajaj de Botas y yo de Dora

Fubuki: Tienes una foto de eso

Ale: ¿Para que?

Fubuki: Para subirlo a Internet

Ale: Claro, mira hemos llegado a mi casa…deja buscarla…espera

Fubuki: Claro

Ale busco y busco hasta que por fin la encontró

Ale: Ten…te la doy a y gracias por acompañarme a mi casa

Fubuki: No hay de que

Ale se acerco hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su casa

**Sexta pareja: Lumina y Kidou**

Lumina: Gracias por acompañarme Kidou-chan

Kidou: No hay de que Lumina

Lumina: No enserió, tiendo a perderme mucho…mi prima Aki dice que soy muy torpe…pero no es cierto-pero se tropezó con un póster

Kidou: ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado

Lumina: Emm si se podría decir que si

Kidou: ¿Cuantos dedos te estoy mostrando?-y puso 4 dedos

Lumina: 3 dedos no son 2

Kidou: No vamos a la enfermería

Lumina: Pero estamos en la calle, mejor vamos a mi casa y yo les digo a mis papas que me envíen a un doctor

Kidou: Esta bien, pero por mientras-dijo sacando unos lentes de su bolsillo rojos-Tan póntelos

Lumina: Aaaa gracias… ¿de quienes son?

Kidou: Eso no importa

En la casa de Haruna

Haruna: ¿Donde estan mis lentes?

Lumina: ¿Se me ven bien?-dijo poniéndose los lentes

Kidou: Si muy bien-dijo sonriendo y sonrojado

Lumina: Gracias

Kidou: ¿Oye donde esta tu casa?

Lumina: Frente a ti

Kidou: Vaya…ni en cuenta

Lumina: Jajajaj bueno quieres pasar

Kidou: Si…pero tienes que prometerme algo

Lumina: ¿Que?

Kidou: Tocaras el piano para mi

Lumina: Esta bien…te encantara-dijo entusiasmada

Cuando pasaron Lumina se aproximo rápidamente al piano y se sentó

Lumina: Bueno tocare una de Beethoven…''Para Elisa''

Kidou: Lo que toque para mi esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa

Lumina: Empecemos

Lumina empezó a tocar el piano, según Kidou sus dedos se movían con una fluidez del viento…el pensó que era un fino y ágil movimiento, algo que jamás había visto en su vida…Lumina termino de tocar

Lumina: ¿Y que te pareció?

Kidou: Me encanto…se esta haciendo tarde…me tengo que ir adiós

Lumina: Te acompaño a la puerta

Cuando lo acompaño le dijo en su oreja ''Muchas gracias por todo'' y le dio un beso en su mejilla

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Bueno hasta aquí, si quieren saber como esta Mido esta bien solo que casi le doy en su oreja, necesito practicar mas…Bueno el próximo capitulo se llama Compañía a casa parte 2, es que son muchas parejas son 14 en total y quería hacerlas todas en un capitulo pero no tengo mucho tiempo por lo de la graduación de mi prima porque mi mama falta también de comprarse ropa y también mi papa y quieren que los acompañe ¬¬ mala onda no… bueno las preguntas mi parte favorita :D

**¿Midorikawa me perdonara por lo de Guillermo te?**

**¿Midorikawa pierde la memoria por lo que dijo Hiroto?**

**¿Tadase fue caballeroso?**

**¿Qué les parece el nombre que le dio Tamiko a su gato?**

**¿Astuya enamorado de Fukao?**

**¿Cómo creen que seria la foto de Ale y Midorikawa cuando era Halloween?**

**¿Haruna debería cuidar sus cosas?**

**¿Lumina debería tocar de nuevo ''Para Elisa''?**

Ale: Adiós y cuídense, nos vemos en el otro capitulo y espero no tardarme nada…em ya me tengo que ir a ver a Midorikawa al hospital…a si antes de irme esto (¿?) significa que es un dato que daré al final

¿?1: Suko, combinación de SUzuno y TamiKO ósea= SUKO

Ale: Único nombre que se me ocurrió ^^U


	10. Compañía a casa parte 2

Ale: Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien…bueno estamos en otro capitulo y este es el numero 10 genial! Bueno no importa volvamos ahora no esta Mido porque le cause un trauma por lo de Guillermo Te…creo que me pase pero por eso estoy aprendiendo…ahora tenemos a Hiroto! Aplausos para el

Hiroto: Hola buenos Días, Tardes o Noches, depende de donde estén

Ale: Bueno emm les tengo que decir algo pero mejor cuando acabe el capitulo

Hiroto: Tendrás mucho valor al decirles

Ale: No lo se por un lado les quiero decir pero el otro no…bueno el disclaimer

Hiroto: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, ni la canción que se muestra le pertenece

*pensamientos*

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Compañía a casa parte 2

**Séptima pareja: Kasumi y Genda**

Genda: Sabes jamás había visto ese uniforme escolar-dijo viendo el uniforme de la chica que consistía en una falda veishe, blusa blanca, con un moñito rojo. Mayas rojas y zapatos escolares

Kasumi: Bueno es que soy muy original

Genda: Se nota O/O -dijo sonrojado al ver lo hermosa que se veía

Kasumi: ¿Que miras?-dijo un poco enojada

Genda: Nada… ¿te enoja eso?

Kasumi: No es solo que es un…poco incomodo

Genda: Mmmm esta bien…y si me cuentas algo de ti

Kasumi: ¿Para que?

Genda: Para pasar el tiempo

Kasumi: ¿Que quieres saber?

Genda: Cuéntame sobre tu familia

Kasumi: Soy huérfana

Genda: Perdón por preguntar eso-dijo y luego se puso a pensar

Kasumi: No importa… ¿porque esa cara?-dijo al notar la cara que había puesto el chico

Genda: Es que si tu eres huérfana… ¿vives sola?

Kasumi: Exacto

Genda: Woow…bueno cambiemos el tema…tus gustos

Kasumi: Me gustan las cosas tiernas e inocentes. Me gustan muchos los pockys y mojarse en la lluvia. También le gustan las personas decididas, abiertas y de vez en cuando románticas-lo último lo dijo sonrojada

Genda: Ya veo-*nota mental ser romántico*-y tus disgustos

Kausmi: Que maltraten mi cabello y que mencionen sobre mi altura y busto-lo último lo dijo sin pensar y sonrojo

Genda: O/O

Kasumi: Ol-Olvi-Olvida lo u-ulti-ultimo que di-je-dijo nerviosa

Genda: Cálmate lo borrare

Kasumi: Claro que no lo harás, es lo que todos hacen, cuando se menciona esa palabra

Genda: ¿De que hablas?

Kasumi: De lo que dije

Genda: ¿Que dijiste?

Kasumi: Sobre…-después se da cuenta de lo del juego de Genda, sonríe y ve que Genda le guiña el ojo

Kasumi: Ya llegamos a mi casa

Genda: Bueno nos vemos princesa-le toma su mano y le da un beso suave en esta y se va

Kasumi: El es un príncipe que intenta hacer todo por su princesa-dijo en susurro

**Octava pareja: Saki y Kazemaru**

Saki: Eres muy dulce en acompañarme a casa ¿sabes?- dijo sonriendo

Kazemaru: Emmm gracias supongo- dijo sonrojado

Saki: Y dime… ¿quien es el mas unido a tiene en el club de futbol?

Kazemaru: Bueno creo que Endo… también Midorikawa pero cuando estoy en el club de futbol estoy mas cerca de el…es mi mejor amigo…pero no se lo digas a Midorikawa

Saki: ¿Porque?-dijo curiosa

Kazemaru: Porque se pondrá muy violento con migo

Saki: Quizás el te quiere mucho

Kazemaru la mira con cara de espanto

Saki: No malinterpretes las cosas-dijo apenada

Kazemaru: Perdón es que me asuste

Saki: Jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara fue chistosa

Kazemaru: ¿Y si me cuentas algo de ti?

Saki: Esta bien, ¿que quieres que cuente?

Kazemaru: Que es ese collar

Saki: Bu-bueno me lo re-galo una per-persona especial-dijo sonrojada

Kazemaru: *Tiene novio*-dijo desilusionado-¿Y lo has vuelto a ver?

Saki: No…eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo riendo

Kazemaru: *Mi oportunidad…espera por que digo esto*-se empezó a sonrojar

Saki: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kazemaru: No co-como cre-s-dijo tartamudeando

Saki: Es que estas rojo… ¿tienes fiebre?-dijo estando muy cerca de el y poniendo la mano en su frente

Kazemaru: Bueno cambiemos de tema…algo que te guste

Saki: Las computadoras, los ipod, todos los electrónicos y el helado

Kazemaru: Eso me recuerda a Midorikawa… y tus disgustos

Saki: El brócoli y la gente hipócrita

Kazemaru: Tu familia

Saki: Bueno, vivo con mis tíos maternos Keiko y Dan Asakura ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando tenía 2 años-dijo con una sonrisa

Kazemaru: Perdona por recordarte eso-dijo con la cabeza agachada

Saki: No importa…ellos están en un lugar mejor…eso lo asegura-dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos amenazaban con que salieran las lagrimas

Kazemaru: Sabes no debes llorar…porque como tu dices…ellos están en un lugar mejor

Saki: Si lo se-dijo limpiándose los ojos-¿Y que mas quieres saber?

Kazemaru: ¿Que dice el collar?-dijo al notar algo grabado en el collar

Saki: Dice AxK

Kazemaru: Parece que le te quería mucho

Saki: Y yo a el

Kazemaru: ¿Desde cuando se conocían?

Saki: Cuando éramos niños

Kazemaru: Ya veo…parece que ya llegamos a tu casa

Saki: Si gracias por traerme

Kazemaru: De nada

Saki cada vez se le iba acercando, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe

Keiko: Cariño…que bueno que ya llegaste…y trajiste compañía gracias por acompañarla

Kazemaru: No hay de que

Saki: Bueno mejor entro…Adios Kaze-chan

Saki entro y dejo a un Kazemaru afuera pero antes de que se fuera Saki salio y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después entro

**Novena pareja: Cristy y Hamano**

Cristy: Gracia por ayudarme con los tarros de Helado

Hamano: No hay de que pero…tenías que comprar cinco-dijo cansado

Cristy: Es que mi hermanos les encanta y si solo compraba uno les duraría un día…por eso aproveche en comprar cinco…por lo menos nos alcanza para una o dos semanas y media

Hamano: Se nota que a tus hermanos les encanta el helado ^^U

Cristy: Si lo se…es divertido cuando se hacen un Banana Split y quedan todos sucios

Hamano: Debe ser divertido tener hermanos menores que los tuyos

Cristy: Si… ¿tu no tienes?-pregunto curiosa

Hamano: No…aunque quisiera

Cristy: Deberías juntarte conmigo y mis hermanos

Hamano: ¿No se molestaran?

Cristy: Seguro querrán jugar futbol contigo les encanta ese juego

Hamano: Tu dime cuando y yo estoy hay

Cristy: Que te parece hoy

Hamano: ¿Hoy?

Cristy: Si hoy cuando lleguemos a casa

Hamano: Si no hay problema-dijo sonrojado

Cristy: No lo hay-dijo con una sonrisa

Hamano: *Conoceré a mis cuñados…espera…que acabo de decir*-O_o

Cristy: Ya llegamos-dijo señalando una casa de color naranja claro

Hamano: Bonita casa

Cristy: Gracias

Cuando entraron a la casa, se oyó como si bajaran las escaleras y efectivamente, eran dos niños

Kai: Cristy llegaste

Dai: Si… ¿quien es el?-dijo

Cristy: El se llama Hamano

Hamano: Hola niños

Kai: ¿Que intensiones tienes con nuestra hermana?-Hermano sobre protector modo On

Hamano y Cristy: O_o

Hamano: Ninguna O_o

Dai: Esta bien, te creemos…solo por esta vez

Cristy: Mejor vallan a jugar futbol

Dai y Kai: ¡Si!

Hamano: ¿Puedo jugar?

Los dos: ¡Si!

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando, llena de helado y bananas, cuando Hamano se iba a ir, Cristy le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que volviera cuando quiera

**Décima pareja: Haruhi y Sakuma**

Haruhi: Sabes me alegro que me acompañes a casa

Sakuma: A enserio y se puede sabes porque

Haruhi: Porque es la primera vez que lo hacen y eso me alegra

Sakuma: Ya veo…y si me cuentas algo de ti

Haruhi: Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sakuma: Tu familia

Haruhi: Provengo de una familia que influye mucho en las decisiones de mi país de nacimiento para que lo sepas es Canadá por lo cual siempre estoy rodeada de lujos, aunque a mi no parece importante en lo mas mínimo el dinero, mis padres siempre me consienten. Tengo un hermano gemelo de nombre Alfred con quien siempre suelen confundirme cuando no uso ropa femenina

Sakuma: Vaya que interesante

Haruhi: Pensé que te molestaría

Sakuma: No como crees… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Haruhi: Bueno pensé que dirías que era una malcriada, mimada y consentida, pero soy todo lo contrario por estar rodeada de lujos, pero me gusta más lo natural

Sakuma: Eso lo cambia todo

Haruhi: ¿Porque dices eso?-dijo asustada

Sakuma: Porque eso te convierte en una persona…especial

Haruhi: ¿Tú crees?

Sakuma: Si porque eres una persona llena de lujos y no te interesa…te interesa mas de lo que viene del corazón

Haruhi: Gracias Sakuma-dijo abrazándolo

Sakuma: De-de na-da-dijo sonrojado pero al final correspondió el abrazo

Haruhi: Será mejor que sigamos-dijo con la cabeza agachada para evitar que viera su sonrojo y sonriendo además separándose del abrazo

Sakuma: Si adelante-dijo con la cabeza para un lado por la misma razón y sonriendo

Haruhi: ¿Qué mas quieres saber de mi?

Sakuma: Tus gustos

Haruhi: Cantar sin que nadie me vea, ver a los niños de primaria jugar futbol, los gatos y los chocolates

Sakuma: Y tus disgustos

Haruhi: El color rosado, la gente arrogante y ser ignorada o confundida por su hermano

Sakuma: ¿No te gusta el color rosa?

Haruhi: No es muy…muy rosa

Sakuma: Jajaja ^^U

Haruhi: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Sakuma: Es que a la mayoría de las chicas les gusta

Haruhi: Pues tienen un mal gusto

Sakuma: Jejeje

Haruhi: Bueno hemos llegado a mi casa

Sakuma: No parece casa parece mansión

Haruhi: Jejeje…gracias por acompañarme…y por decirme esa cosa tan linda- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa, Sakuma se fue caminando su casa, con la mano en la mejilla

**Décima primera pareja: Naomi y Afuro**

Naomi: Es lindo que me acompañes a casa

Afuro: ¿Enserio lo crees?

Naomi: Si se siente una tranquilidad que sale de ti

Afuro: Gracias

Naomi: De nada

Afuro: Oye…me preguntaba si…me podías contar algo de ti-dijo apenado

Naomi: Si me gustaría platicar mientras caminamos… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Afuro: Tu familia

Naomi: Soy la mayor de 6 hermanas y vivo con mis abuelos y tía materna ya que mis papas murieron cuando tenía 10

Afuro: Vaya…no quería hacerte recordar eso

Naomi: No importa

Afuro: Cambiemos de tema, Tus gustos

Naomi: El baile y la gimnasia rítmica a y tocar guitarra

Afuro: Tus disgustos

Naomi: La gente idiota, Someoka que se me insinúo hoy wiiuu y los vegetales

Afuro: Ya veo-*Nota mental: Matar a Someoka*

Naomi: Lo bueno es que no le hice caso…pero lo que dio mucha risa es que hice una marometa y le pegue en la cara…eso fue lo mas gracioso

Afuro: Enserio…debí haberlo grabado…se nota que te gusta mucho bailar ¿sabes?

Naomi: Porque lo dices-dijo mientras daba vueltas

Afuro: Es que no dejas de moverte y dar vueltas

Naomi: Es algo normal de mi…mis hermanas aveces se desesperan con que me mueva de una parte a otra

Afuro: Me lo imagino

Naomi: Y dime… ¿tu no tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Afuro: No…quisiera…pero no

Naomi: ¿Sabes bailar?

Afuro: No tanto

Naomi: Si quieres te enseño

Afuro: Pero llegaremos tarde a tu casa ¿no crees?-dijo nervioso

Naomi: No importa mis abuelos están con mis hermanas

Afuro: Esta bien ¿dime que debo de hacer?

Naomi: Esta bien déjame acercarme a ti

Se acerco lentamente a el, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros

Afuro: Y-y de-des-pues que ha-hago-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Naomi: Po tu mano en mi cintura y yo la pondré en tu hombro…ahora dame tu otra mano y relájate…ahora sigue mis pasos, para atrás, para adelante, para un lado y para el otro, no veas para abajo, pero para arriba

Afuro: Vaya estoy bailando sin pisarle los pies a alguien, es la primera vez que pasa

Naomi: Vez es fácil-dijo separándose

Afuro: Bueno sigamos caminando para llegar a tu casa

Naomi: De hecho ya llegamos

Afuro: ¿Estuvimos siempre delante de ella? O_o

Naomi: Exacto…bueno será mejor irme

Afuro: Adiós- y el le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naomi y se fue, Naomi antes de entrar se toco la mejilla y se quedo viendo al peli-dorado hasta que se fue

**Décima segunda pareja: Sefi y Tachimukay**

Sefi: Sabes puede que seas tan chico pero eres valiente al a acompañarme a casa

Tachimukay: ¿Enserio lo crees?

Sefi: Si

Tachimukay: Gracias

Sefi: Me dijeron que antes eras Mediocampista ¿Qué te inspiro para ser portero?

Tachimukay: El entusiasmo de Endo, eso fue lo que me inspiro

Sefi: ¿Y quien es tu mejor amigo?

Tachimukay: Tsunami

Sefi: El chico de cabello rosado ¿verdad?

Tachimukay: Exacto

Sefi: Sabes para mi es el loco del mar y eso no me gusta

Tachimukay: ¿Porque?

Sefi: Es que a mi no me gusta el mar y a el parece que le encanta y tiene ese olor a mar

Tachimukay: ¿De donde crees que saca sus técnicas?

Sefi: Definitivamente lejos de el desde hoy

Tachimukay: Jajaja eres graciosa

Sefi: ¿Enserio?

Tachimukay: Si…me cuesta creer que eres de Tercer grado

Sefi: Pues créelo y yo no puedo creer que seas de primero

Tachimukay: Pues créelo

Sefi: No me remedes ¬3¬

Tachimukay: Es que me gusta cuando sonríes-lo pensó y se sonrojo

Sefi: ¿Enserio te-te gusta cu-cua-cuando so-sonrío?-dijo contenta y sonrojada

Tachimukay: Si es que te ve-ves muy bi-bien cu-cuando son-sonríes-dijo todavía sonrojado

Sefi: Mira ya llegamos a mi casa

Tachimukay: Esta bien

Sefi: Oye no quieres pasar, es que necesito a alguien que opine como cante

Tachimukay: ¿Cantas?

Sefi: Si crees, ¿que me quieras evaluar?

Tachimukay: Si me encantaría

Sefi: Entonces entra a la casa

Cuando entraron a la casa Sefi se fue al piano que tenia en la sala y se preparo, mientras Tachimukay se sentó en una silla

Tachimukay: ¿Lista?

Sefi: Si ya empiezo

No se si hago bien, no se si hago mal, No se si decirlo no se si callar, Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí, Hoy me pregunto si amar es así, Mientras algo me hablo de ti, Mientras algo crecía en mí, Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad, Ahora se que vivir es soñar, Ahora se que la tierra es el cielo, Te creo, Te creo, Que me extrañas con tus ojos,

Te creo, Te creo, Uuuuu, Te creo, Te creo, Ahora se que la tierra es el cielo

(Si la quieres escuchar entra a  . #180|1)

Sefi: ¿Que te pareció?

Tachimukay: Cantas muy bien pero…ya me tengo que ir

Sefi: Te acompaño hacia la puerta

Cuando estaban en la puerta Sefi le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta, Tachimukay se fue caminando como robot a su casa (como cuando conoció a Endo)

**Décima Tercera Pareja: Goenji y Miaka**

Miaka: Gracias por acompañarme a casa

Goenji: No hay de que pero…

Miaka: ¿Pero que?

Goenji: Pienso que querías que te acompañara otra persona

Miaka: ¿De-de que hab-hablas?-dijo sonrojada

Goenji: Querías que te acompañara Fudo ¿verdad?

Miaka: N-no… ¿y tu que cuentas?

Goenji: ¿Cómo que, que cuento?

Miaka: Tu no querías acompañarme, si no que querías acompañar a Flora

Goenji: E-esa es-es un-una me-men-mentira gra-grande-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Miaka: Admítelo

Goenji: Ca-calla-cállate

Miaka: Se me olvido que tu orgullo…no te lo permite

Goenji: Bueno ya…si hablamos de otra cosa

Miaka: De que quieres hablar

Goenji: Cuales son tus gustos

Miaka: Los hurones, el chocolate, que me hagan cosquillas, las pelis de amor, que me digan cosas bonitas

Goenji: Tus disgustos

Miaka: Que se metan conmigo y las típicas divas de la clase

Goenji: ¿Te gustan los animales?

Miaka: Si, son tan hermosos y a veces gorditos porque son…

Goenji: No me digas…Adorables

Miaka: ¿Cómo sabes que iba a decir eso?

Goenji: Tengo una hermana que dice lo mismo que tu

Miaka: Vaya que divertido…y ¿te molesta?

Goenji: No porque preguntas

Miaka: Solo…que hermana no molesta a su hermano mayor

Goenji: ¬¬ porque la educamos bien

Miaka: Como quiera es divertido molestarlos

Goenji: Porque tu tienes hermanos y los molestas ¿o que?

Miaka: No vivo con mi tía Akira y mi tío Kosuke

Goenji: Tus padres…

Miaka: Si

Goenji: Perdón

Miaka: No importa

Goenji: Sabes mi madre también…por una enfermedad (Creo que fue por eso)

Miaka: Ya veo

Goenji: ¿Qué le vistes a Fudo?

Miaka: ¿Qué le vistes a Flora?

Goenji: Buen punto, los dos son iguales

Miaka: Ya llegamos a mi casa, gracias por traerme y por platicar conmigo

Goenji: No hay de que

Miaka le extendió la mano y Goenji también y la estrecharon y Goenji se fue para su casa y Miaka entro a la suya

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Se termina el capitulo, vaya fui divertido escribirlo

Hiroto: Cierto…pensé que dirías el nombre del siguiente capitulo

Ale: Cierto bueno el próximo capitulo es **Una fiesta de cumpleaños y unas coladas**

Hiroto: ¿Porque coladas?

Ale: Lo son…bueno me voy

Hiroto: A no tu te quedas…les tienes que decir algo…recuerdas

Ale: Si recuerdo…Bueno lo que pasa es que hay una probabilidad de que me vaya de vacaciones y no me puedo llevar mi computadora porque esta llena de cables además les conté que me la quebraron y que mi papa conecto muchos cables para que se vea en una pantalla, así que no puedo subir capítulos mientras este allá :(

Hiroto: Pero…

Ale: Mi papa me va a dar la suya y me la quedare definitivamente y podré subir mis capítulos sin ninguna interrupción claro que me tardare un poco porque voy a estar con mis familiares y molestaran un poco…pero las subiré eso es lo que importa…a y no are encuesta :D ya me porque mi prima no deja de molestar para que juegue con ella

Hiroto y Ale: Nos leemos luego :)


	11. Fiesta de cumpleaños y unas coladas

Ale: Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a ti!1-lo dice con un gorrito de fiesta

Hiroto: Ale, ¿Porque llevas ese gorrito de fiesta y…porque me pones uno?

Ale: Porque recuerdas que el 13 de julio empecé a hacer el capitulo 11 bueno ese día cumplió (o fue creado) Haruhi por eso es que el capitulo se trata de eso

Hiroto: Eso explica todo ¬¬

Ale: Pero me he tardado en publicarlo por razones que di en el capitulo 10 al final…bueno solo di el disclaimer

Hiroto: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, ni la canción que se muestra le pertenece

*pensamientos*

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fiesta de cumpleaños y unas coladas**

Era un buen día en Inazuma Town, hasta que las cosas se tensaron porque era 13 de julio y una carta no muy buena para Midorikawa (ese día no hay clases porque había junta de maestros primer día y ya parecen vacaciones wuau)

**¡Ale! ¿Como estas? Espero que bien, nosotras estamos muy bien acá en España, sabes hemos hablado con nuestros padres y dijeron que nos cambiarían de escuela y nos mudaríamos a Japón…sabes a que escuela vamos a ir… ¡Al Raimon!...vamos a estar contigo y Mido-chan…bueno sabes que para Alex es Mido-baka…no entiendo porque si es muy tierno bueno sabes me tengo que ir a empacar nos veremos en la tarde ya que esa tarde llega mi avión a Japón nos veremos pronto**

**Atte. Ana y Alex**

**Posdata: Mis padres te mandan saludos**

Midorikawa: ¡Porque a mi!

Ale: No es para exagerar- ella tenia puesto un vestido blanco con detalles plateados y unas zapatillas plateadas y un listón plateado en la cabeza

Tamiko: De hecho pero…no entiendo ¿que tiene de malo que vengan las primas de Ale?-ella tenia puesta una blusa de manga corta color blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros

Tadase: Si que tiene eso que ver- el tenia puesto una camisa y unos jeans negros también con unos convers

Ale: Es una historia un poco larga

Midorikawa: Y fea

Ale: A mi se me hizo graciosa

Tamiko: Cuando más dicen más quiero que la cuenten

Ale: Bueno todo empezó en una reunió familiar, antes de que los padres de Midorikawa murieran…ese día fueron mis primas Ana y Alex Kitomy y bueno cuando Midorikawa y Alex se conocieron no se llevaron muy bien…

Tadase: ¿Porque fue eso?

Ale: Por un…panque ¬¬

Tamiko: Panque…por eso no se llevaron bien…eso fue muy ¡TONTO!

Ale: Eso no fue lo único digamos que Alex consigue lo que quiere y agarro un paraguas y le empezó a pegar a Midorikawa…quien ya se había comido el panque…desde ese momento se tienen un odio muy profundo

Tamiko: Y todo por un simple panque

Midorikawa: Ese panque estaba delicioso

Tadase: Pues casi te cuesta la vida

Ale: No le importo como quiera

Midorikawa: Pero ese panque supo a victoria

Tamiko: ¿Oigan que día es hoy?

Midorikawa: Viernes 13 de julio…o por dios ¡DIA DE LA MALA SUERTE!

Tamiko: ¿Crees en eso?

Midorikawa: Si creo en eso

Tadase: Oigan miren… Sakuma se acerca rápidamente a nosotros

Sakuma: Hola…chicos-se detiene a tomar aire

Ale: Sakuma ¿estas bien?

Sakuma: ¿Saben que día es hoy?

Midorikawa: El día de la mala suerte

Sakuma: No

Tamiko: Entonces no sabemos… ¿Qué día es hoy?

Sakuma: El cumpleaños de Haruhi

Todos: Aahh… ¡QUE!

Sakuma: ¿Nadie sabia?

¿?: Nosotras si

Todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que era Lumina, Saki y Tania

Sakuma: ¿Y porque no me lo dijeron?-ella tenia puesto unos jeans, camisa blanca manga corta, suéter negro, converse negros con blanco

Lumina: No pensábamos que Haruhi fuera tan importante para ti-ella tenia puesto unos jeans, camisa blanca manga corta, suéter negro, converse negros con blanco

Sakuma: Yo no quise decir eso-dijo sonrojado

Saki: Mmm esta colorado…eso significa…que te gusta- ella tenia un top turquesa con un short negro medias a rayas turquesa con azul más arriba de la rodilla y botas negras

Sakuma: No están pensando mal

Tania: Bueno si Haruhi están importante para ti porque no organizamos una fiesta sorpresa- ella tenia una sudadera negra con unas letras rojas que pone I(corazón)YOU unos pantalones pitillo rojos y unos converse negras

Tamiko: Seria fantástico

Ale: Yo no se mis primas vienen y…

Midorikawa: Claro que aceptamos la oferta-dijo empujando a Ale al frente

Ale: Esta bien ¿en que podemos ayudar?

Sakuma: Primero podemos separar un salón

Saki: No creo que allá tiempo de separar uno

Midorikawa: Y si lo preparamos en la casa de Sakuma

Sakuma: ¿Y porque en mi casa?

Midorikawa: Tu eres el que esta enamorado de ella yo no

Sakuma enrojeció

Tamiko: Es como si estuviera admitiendo que te gusta una persona

Midorikawa: No como crees-dijo con un mini sonrojo

Sakuma: Esta bien lo haremos en mi casa

Tania: ¿Quien se encargara de la decoración?

Ale: Si quieren Tamiko, Tadase y yo nos encargaremos de eso ¿Qué les parece?-dijo volteando hacia Tamiko y Tadase

Tamiko: Me parece bien

Tadase: Te apoyo

Lumina: ¿Del pastel?

Midorikawa: Yo le diré a Fuckao

Sakuma: ¿De la música?

Saki: Puedo hacer un disco

Sakuma: ¿Las botanas?

Tania: Eso yo lo comprare

Sakuma: Esta bien yo con Lumina vamos por lo invitados y después por Haruhi

Sakuma llevo a Ale, Tamiko y Tadase a su casa para que la decoraran y además le dijo que no hubiera color rosa, mejor vamos con Midorikawa

CON MIDORIKAWA:

Midorikawa: ¡Fuckao tenemos un problema!-dijo golpeando la puerta de su casa

Fuckao: Hola Mido ¿Qué pasa?-llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes de color morado con estampado de mariposa de color morado fuerte

Midorikawa: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Haruhi y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa, ¿quería saber si podías hacer un pastel de cumpleaños?

Fuckao: Claro que si, si quieres cuando termine lo llevo a… ¿Dónde se va a hacer la fiesta?

Midorikawa: La casa de Sakuma

Fuckao: Bueno cuando termine lo llevo hay

Midorikawa: Gracias…pero quiero ayudar a algo

Fuckao: Bueno tú me vas pasando los ingredientes que te digo

Midorikawa: Esta bien

Fuckao: Pasa a mi casa y te guío hacia la cocina

En pocos minutos empezaron a hacer el pastel

CON ALE, TAMIKO Y TADASE:

Tamiko: Alguien sabe porque Sakuma dijo que nada de rosa-dijo poniendo espuma en la mesa, ya que los artículos de fiesta los fue a comprar Tania y se fue

Tadase: Creo que fue porque a Haruhi no le gusta el color-dijo poniendo serpentinas por todas partes

Tamiko: Eso lo explica todo

Ale: Oigan…alguien me puede…traer una escalera…para…colgar la pancarta-dijo con dificultad

Tadase: Ten

Ale: Gracias…ya esta listo todo

Tamiko: Tienes razón…ahora a esperar a los invitados

CON SAKUMA:

Sakuma: Hola Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto

Hiroto: Hola Sakuma ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sakuma: Es que, ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de Haruhi y quería ver si podían ir a celebrarla a mi casa?

Suzuno y Nagumo: Bueno nosotros…

Hiroto: Les encantaría…como a mí

Sakuma: Gracias chicos…en mi cosa a las 3:00pm

Sakuma después de un rato se encontró a Flora, Miaka, Goenji y Fudo

Sakuma: Hola chicos

Todos: Hola

Miaka: ¿Pasa algo te noto muy tenso?-llevaba una camiseta básica blanca, unos shorts, encima de la camisa blanca una camisa roja a cuadros abierta y unos converse rojos

Sakuma: Quería invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Haruhi

Flora: Quien diría que es su cumpleaños-ella llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, blusa ombliguera y cuello en v blanca, con unos pantalones negros de cuero y unas botas del mismo color y material

Goenji: ¿Claro a que hora es?

Sakuma: A las 3:00pm en mi casa los espero allá

Fudo: Si que esta entusiasmado

CON LUMINA:

Lumina: Hola chicos

Haruna: Hola Lumina ¿que pasa?

Lumina: Miren vamos a hacerle una fiesta a Haruhi, hoy es su cumpleaños y quería ver si venían

Fubuki: ¿Que dicen chicos?

Astuya: A mi me parece bien

Haruna: Acepto

Naomi: Si no tengo nada que hacer-ella tenia puesto una blusa de tirantes azul un short jean, mallones negros mas arriba de la rodilla y botas azul marino y tiene un collar negro con la letra N

Afuro: Si quiero ir

Lumina: Bueno a las 3:00pm en la casa de Sakuma

Lumina se encontró con Sefi, Tachimukay, Genda y Kasumi

Lumina: Hola, chicos

Sefi: Hola Lumina- Ella tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis verdes y blusa negra manga corta

Lumina: Les tengo algo que decir

Kasumi: ¿Y que nos tienes que decir?-ella llevaba puesto un suéter rojo con un signo como estampado, falda negra, mayas negras, zapatos escolares

Lumina: ¿Quieren venir a la fiesta de Haruhi?…es que hoy cumpleaños

Genda: Yo quiero ir

Tachimukay: Nos encantaría ir

Lumina: Bueno a las 3:00pm en la casa de Sakuma

Sefi: Nos vemos a allá

Kasumi: Adios

Sakuma y Lumina, se encontraron tiempo después y era tiempo de ir por Haruhi

CON SAKUMA:

Sakuma fue a la casa de Haruhi para llevarla a la suya

Haruhi: Hola Sakuma-llevaba una blusa negra, minifalda cuadrille morada y negra, pantis a medio muslo negras y botas hasta las rodillas de un morado oscuro

Sakuma: Fe-feliz cu-cumple-cumpleaños-dijo nervioso

Haruhi: Gracias

Sakuma: El regalo lo tengo en mi casa

Haruhi: No necesitabas comprarme nada

Sakuma: Pero yo quería comprarte algo, ven vamos a mi casa

Haruhi: Esta bien vamos

EN LA CASA DE SAKUMA:

Tamiko: Bueno las botanas listas, la música lista, invitados listos, regalos listos…todo listo, esperen falta Cristy y Hamano

Cristy: Perdón por llegar tarde fui por el regalo de Haruhi-llevaba unas botas marrones, una blusa turquesa y legins negros

Hamano: Además llegamos tarde porque sus hermanos querían jugar futbol

Tadase: Escóndase todos ya esta por llegar Haruhi

Todos se escondieron en sus respectivos lugares, algunas debajo de la mesa otros a un lado de las paredes etc.

Se empezó a abrir la puerta y se vio entrando a un Sakuma tapando los ojos de una Haruhi emocionada por ver su regalo

Sakuma: Ahora ábrelos

Haruhi Cuando abrió los ojos todos gritaron ¡SORPRESA!

Haruhi: Gracias chicos…Muchas gracias

Tamiko: No hay de que pero agradéceselo a Sakuma y Tania

Tania: Exacto, pero el quien se preocupo principalmente por tu cumpleaños fue Sakuma

Saki: Oigan y que esperamos parados… ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Pasaron 2 horas por lo menos y nadie se había cansado, algunos estaban comiendo, otros bailando, otros sentados pero la diversión no se acababa pero para Midorikawa se le acabaron en ese mismo momento

Toc, toc ese fue el ruido de la puerta

Sakuma: Hola, ¿Las conozco?

¿?: No pero es que vinimos a buscar a alguien-dijo alegremente

Sakuma: ¿A quien buscan?

¿?: A Ale-dijo muy secamente

Sakuma: Mejor las dejo pasar

Cuando pasaron se les quedaron viendo a Sakuma y a las dos chicas, las dos parecían gemelas las dos con pelo negro, pero una con reflejos azules y la otra con reflejos rojos y además una tenia los ojos color azul y la otra de color verde

Ale: Ana, Alex ¿son ustedes?

Sakuma: Si me dijeron que te buscaban

Antes de que Ale fuera a contestar Ana la abrazo y dijo:

Ana: ¿Porque no llamaste?-dijo la chica de reflejos azules

Ale: Estaba ocupada

Alex: Celebrando-dijo la chica de reflejos rojos

Ale: No es solo que…

Midorikawa: ¡TU!

Alex: Hay no…el baka tenia que estar aquí

Tamiko: ¿Ella es Alex verdad?-dijo acercándose a Ale y susurrando

Ale: Si

Tamiko: Eso lo explica todo

Ale: Sakuma…se puede quedar a celebrar el cumpleaños

Sakuma: Claro no hay problema

Ale: Gracias

Midorikawa: Ale perdiste un tornillo

Alex se acerco lentamente a Midorikawa con una pistola electrocutadora (no se como se llaman)y le pico a un botón que electrocuto a Midorikawa

Alex: Que siga la fiesta-dijo fríamente

Y todos siguieron con la fiesta hasta las 9:00 partieron el pastel y se fueron a sus casas comiendo felizmente pastel…a y si se preguntan de Midorikawa el esta siendo arrastrado por Nagumo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Termine el capitulo

Hiroto: Si lo se

Ale: Sabes cual es mi parte favorita

Hiroto: La encuesta

Ale: ¡Exacto! ¡Empecemos!

**¿Será que Midorikawa estará bien?**

**¿Se les antojo un panque?**

**¿Tuvieron mala suerte el día 13 de julio?**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

Ale: Bueno nos vemos luego

Hiroto: Adios

Ale: Nos leemos luego


	12. Celos, celos y la persecución

Ale: ¿Como se la han pasado en sus vacaciones? Yo bien de hecho estoy con mi amiga viendo la Era de Hielo 1 la parte en donde están por los hielos resbalosos, a si mi amiga se llama Cecilia, pero le dicen Ceci

Ceci: Hola mucho gusto

Ale: Les quería decir que me disculpen por tardarme mucho pero no es intencional si no que mi primo siempre me está entreteniendo y eso hace que no suba por algún tiempo y a veces no me quiere dar mi espacio personal y se lo dije pero se molesto conmigo y eso me puso triste pero me reconcilie con él y por eso paso más tiempo con el que escribiendo para agradecerle que me allá disculpado…así que perdón…Ceci di el disclaimer

Ceci: Por supuesto Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco

Ale: Cierto ella aparecerá en el fic, ella será mi hermana, ella tiene 14 años, ella mide 1.49, tiene el cabello negro largo y ojos color café oscuro, ella usara el uniforme del Raimon pero color Morado claro y cuando este en la calle usara pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa color rosa y blanca con estampado de Mariposa color plateado y zapatillas rosas con un moño blanco, a y no la mencione jamás en el fic porque iba a otra escuela, peor la transfirieron

*pensamientos*

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Celos, celos y la persecución**

Ana: La fiesta de ayer estuvo divertida-llevaba el uniforme del Raimon pero en color Azul Cielo

Alex: Si…porque no estuvo Midorikawa-llevaba el uniforme del Raimon pero en color Rojo Fuerte

Tamiko: Casi lo matas con una sola electrocutada -.- ¿No te preocupas por lo menos un poco?

Alex: No…se merece la muerte-dijo con una Takana (creo que así se escribe)

Ale: Sera mejor que no la hagan enojar…ella sabe manejar muy bien la Takana

Suzuno: Eso no es normal…pero…deberías enseñarme a usarla

Alex: Quizás te enseñe…pero no te lo aseguro

Suzuno: Me caes bien

Nagumo: Es porque tiene la misma personalidad que tu

Suzuno: Eso no es…

Tamiko: Me iré adelantando-dijo apresurando su paso

Nagumo: ¿Le pasa algo?

Ale: Iré a hablar con ella

Ana: Pero…

Ale: Nagumo y Suzuno les enseñaran el camino

Suzuno: No hay problema

Mientras Ale se adelantaba vamos con Tamiko

CON TAMIKO:

Tamiko: Que tonta soy…como no pude darme cuenta-dijo entrando al salón

Ale: Tamiko ¿Te pasa algo?-dijo también entrando al salón

Tamiko: No, no me pasa nada-dijo resistiéndose a que las lagrimas no salieran

Ale: Segura es que te pusiste muy tensa cuando Suzuno le dijo a Alex que le caía bien

Tamiko: Es que como no pude darme cuenta

Ale: ¿De qué hablas?

Tamiko: Que con Suzuno jamás tendría una oportunidad

Ale: ¿Por qué dices eso?...se nota que le gustas desde lejos

Tamiko: No creo...lo que él me tiene es solo un simple cariño-dijo con tristeza la última palabra

Ale: Quizás eso es lo que tú piensas pero hay un dicho que dice ''Boca cerrada y ojo abierto, no hizo jamás un desconcierto''-dijo con una sonrisa

Tamiko: ¿Y eso que significa?-dijo curiosa y con una sonrisa porque el dicho le dio risa

Ale: Es mejor observar las cosas, antes de actuar para no meter la pata

Tamiko: Si que te pareces a Midorikawa-dijo con una sonrisa

Ale: Bueno voy afuera para decirles a mis primas donde será su clase…piensa en lo que te dije

Mientras esto pasaba porque no vamos con los demás

CON HARUHI, SAKUMA, TANIA Y MIDORIKAWA:

Haruhi: Midorikawa… ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

Midorikawa: Si gracias por preocuparte Haruhi

Sakuma: Así que le caes mal a Alex solo por un panque-tratando de cambiar el tema

Midorikawa: Exacto…pero en un principio pensé que era linda pe…

Tania: Ya te diste cuenta que no era linda…así que aléjate de ella, sino quieres salir lastimado de nuevo

Midorikawa: Tienes razón pero…es divertido molestarla

Haruhi: Dicen que si molestas a una persona es porque te gusta… ¿no te gusta?

Midorikawa: N-o no como crees-dijo tenso

Sakuma: Eso te delata

Tania: Bueno quedo claro que a Midorikawa le gusta Alex…ya nos podemos ir-dijo con una combinación de enojo y tristeza

Sakuma: Claro…andando-dijo sabiendo lo que le pasaba y puso una mano detrás de su cuello

Haruhi: Sakuma-kun ¿por qué haces eso?-dijo con un toque de celos

Sakuma: ¿Hacer que Haruhi?

Haruhi: Eso de pasar la mano por el cuello

Sakuma: Es que la entiendo…está pasando por un momento de tristeza

Haruhi: A esta bien…me estoy acordando que deje mi libro de Español en el salón, déjenme ir rápidamente por él porque me encargaron tarea, nos vemos luego

Dicho eso se fue corriendo pero tropezó con una persona que no conocía era bajita como 1.49, cabello largo color negro y ojos color café oscuro, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon pero color morado claro

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Haruhi: Si, gracias

¿?: ¿Por qué lloras?

Haruhi: N-o no es n-na-da-dijo sollozando

¿?: Se te ve mejor una sonrisa

Haruhi: Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?...yo me llamo Mathew Williams, pero me dicen Haruhi

¿?: Cecilia Franco…pero me dicen Ceci

Haruhi: Disculpa pero eres familiar de…

De repente sonó la campana del la escuela

Ceci: Bueno me tengo que ir…nos vemos después Haruhi

Las clases comenzaron y pusieron a las nuevas en sus respectivos salones

SALON 2-B:

Maestra: Tenemos una alumna nueva, pasa por favor-dijo con una sonrisa

Ana: Hola me llamo Ana Kitomy, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con una sonrisa…dicho esto todos los chicos suspiraron, mientras las chicas tenían envidia

Naomi: Mira es tu prima

Ale: Ni me lo menciones T.T

Maestro: Siéntate al lado de Hiroto

SALON 2-A:

Maestro: Bu-bue-no chicos lle-lego una alu-alumna un-nueva pa-sa-se notaba que estaba asustado

Alex: Me llamo Alex Kitomy, no se acerquen a mi ¿entendieron?- y todos tuvieron miedo con razón el maestro estaba asustado

Midorikawa: Porque a mí, porque a mi-dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el escritorio

Maestro: Siéntate al lado de Midorikawa-dijo con una gotita estilo anime, por ver la reacción de Midorikawa

Midorikawa: ¡NO!

Maestro: Mejor al lado de Nagumo

Alex: Esta bien-dijo guardando su pistola eléctrica

SALON 2-C

Maestro: Bueno alumnos tenemos una alumna nueva pasa

Ceci: Hola me llamo Cecilia Franco, pero me dicen Ceci

Endo se paró de golpe y dijo:

Endo: ¿¡ERES FAMILIAR DE ALE?

Maestro: Mamoru, eso es falta de respeto

Ceci: No importa y si soy su hermana

Maestro: Siéntese al lado de Endo y si la molesta no dude en decírmelo ¿entendido?

Ceci: Emm Está bien-dijo con una gotita anime

Las clases transcurrieron normales y aburridas, llego la hora del recreo

Endo: ¡ALE!

Ale: ¿Qué pasa Endo?

Endo: Conocí a tu hermana

Todos: ¡HERMANA!

Ale: ¿Tanto se sorprenden?

Tamiko: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Ale: No preguntaron

Haruhi: ¿Cómo se llama?

Endo: Cecilia…pero le dicen Ceci

Haruhi: A yo también la conocí-dijo con una sonrisa

Miaka: ¿Cómo?

Haruhi: Fue cuando iba caminando

Tania: Ahh era cuando fuiste por el cuaderno de español

Sakuma: Cierto, ¿terminaste de hacer tu tarea?

Haruhi: ¿Cuál tarea?-pensó un poco-Ah si esa tarea si la termine

Endo: Bueno volviendo al tema…no se parece a ti

Ale: Me lo han dicho

¿?: Ale-chan ¿Dónde está? Aquí esta

Ale: Cecilia

Ceci: No me digas a si…sabes que no me gusta -3-

Ale: Bueno…ella es Cecilia Franco pero mejor díganle Ceci

Ceci: Hola

Todos: Hola

Ceci: ¿Qué pasa? Parecen como si estuvieran sorprendidos

Midorikawa: Porque lo están

Ceci: Hola Mido-chan

Midorikawa: Hola Ceci

Tania: ¿La conoces?

Midorikawa: Si por lo del día del panque

Todos: -.- enserio

Sonó el timbre

Ceci: Bueno toco el timbre…vamos Endo ya empezaron las clases-dijo agarrándole la mano

Endo: O/O está bien-y se fueron corriendo

Aki: Sabes se llevan tan bien-dijo sarcásticamente y con celos dicho esto se fue

Tadase: Es linda tu hermana

Haruna: Saben yo también me voy-lo dijo con celos

Tadase: Voy contigo

Haruna: No mejor ve a ver a tu amiguita-dicho eso se fue

Tadase: Dije algo malo

Kidou: No, no lo hiciste solo lastimaste sus sentimientos-dijo tronándose los dedos

Tadase: ¿Kidou qué vas a ser?-dijo asustado

Kidou: Nada malo…solo te matare-dijo con una cara de sicópata

Así fue como Kidou empezó a perseguir a Tadase porque hizo sentir a Haruna celosa

Lumina: Ha puesto a que Kidou lo descuartiza

Saki: Deberíamos grabarlo para luego hacer una película

Tamiko: No nos olvidamos de algo

Los que quedaron: ¡LAS CLASES!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Se termino el capitulo…perdón por hacerlo tan corto es que se me ocurrió hacerlo el dia que tengo una cena de cumpleaños de mi tía

Ceci: Si fue mala idea

Ale: Lo sé yo misma me odio, bueno las preguntas

**¿Me odian?**

**¿Es cierto lo que le dijo Ale a Tamiko de Suzuno?**

**¿Nagumo se enamorara de Alex?**

**¿Sera mejor alejarse de Alex para que no te rebane o electrocute?**

Ale: Bueno nos vemos luego porque me tengo que arreglar

Ceci y Ale: Adiós


	13. El castigo

Ale: Hola ¿Como están todos? Espero que bien saben mi primo se enoja conmigo…pero lo entiendo…es que de vez en cuando él quiere usarla pero para ver Reborn un anime pero le digo que no porque estoy ocupada con el fic o/y porque necesito mi privacidad ¿Ustedes lo entienden?

Ceci: Te entiendo Ale es muy incomodo cuando alguien te quita privacidad

Hiroto: También te entiendo

Ale: Como sea que alguno de los dos diga el disclaimer

Ceci: Esta bien, se nota que tienes un humor muy malo…

Hiroto: Súper malo

Ceci: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco

*pensamientos*

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**El castigo**

CON TAMIKO, SUZUNO, FUBUKI, ALE, ANA Y ALEX

Tamiko: ¿A quién se le olvidan sus clases?-dijo trapeando un salón

Ana: A nosotros…nos quedamos platicando

Ale: Y haciendo otras cosas

Suzuno: Como separar a Kidou de Tadase

Alex: Para mí fue divertido

Ana: Para ti todo lo que tenga que ver con pelea te parece divertido

Nagumo: Estas igual que yo

Suzuno: Exacto

Fubuki: Pensé que te gustaba la pelea

Suzuno: No yo soy muy tranquilo

Tamiko: Si como no -.-

Ale: Jejeje ^-^'

Fubuki: ¿Por qué esa cara Ale?

Ale: Me recuerda una pelea que tuvieron…

Nagumo: ¿Midorikawa y Alex?

Ale: No Ana y Alex

Tamiko: ¿Ellas también se pelean?

Ale: Debes en cuando

Ana y Alex: ¡No es cierto!-dijeron al mismo tiempo-¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo!... ¡NO TU!... ¡NO TU!... ¡CALLATE!

Ale: Les dije -.-

Tamiko: Me recuerda a Suzuno y Nagumo ^-^ M e divierte cuando se pelean

Suzuno: Oye Tamiko…

Tamiko: Mande

Suzuno: ¿Cómo le llamaste al gato?-dijo acordándose de ese día que encontraron al gato

Ana: ¿Tienes un gato?-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Tamiko: Emm Si

Alex: Ella prefiere los gatos… yo los perros

Ale: Si pero cuando tienen una mascota no la cuidan

Fubuki: Pero si las mascotas son muy lindas

Ale: Ellas no las cuidan, aunque sean lindas

Ana: Cállense los dos…Ahora Tamiko dinos como se llama tu gato

Tamiko: Amm…se llama…amm…Suko

Ana: Kyaaaaa que lindo

Alex: Cállate gritas mucho

Fubuki: ¿Porque le llamaste así?

Ale: ¿Sera por una persona importante para ti?-dijo mirándola con cara de que dijera que si

Tamiko: Emmm…si es…por una persona…muy especial-dijo al ver la cara de Ale

Suzuno: ¿Y quién es esa persona Tamiko?-dijo celoso

Tamiko: Es un…amigo que conocí… cuando acompañe a Ale y Naomi a su casa

Fubuki: ¿Eso es cierto Ale?-dijo también celoso

Ale: ¡SI!-contesto rápidamente-Tiene ojos color… negro y su cabello es como…rubio combinado con pelirrojo

Tamiko: ¡EXACTO!-dijo también rápidamente-Y se llama Suko…le puse así al gato porque…fue muy bueno con nosotros…

Suzuno: Rellenare la cubeta del trapeador

Fubuki: Te acompaño

Cuando se fueron Ale y Tamiko se quedaron observando y después empezaron a hablar en susurros porque Ale sabe que Ana se le escapa una cosa sin que se diera cuenta

Tamiko: Y si lo quieren conocer…esto es tu culpa

Ale: Mi culpa…te dije con la mirada que le dijeras que si…pero jamás pensé que dirías que lo habíamos conocido de camino a casa, pensé que dirías otra cosa como…un conocido en Sun Garden

Tamiko: Suzuno se hubiera dado cuenta, ya que él reconoce a todos los chicos que vivieron o viven en Sun Garden

Ale: Por lo menos alguien de camino a tu casa y que ya no lo volviste a ver

Tamiko: ¿Y que ganamos con eso?

Ale: Los celos de Suzuno y demostrarte que le gustas

Tamiko: Ca-cállate-dijo sonrojada

De repente llegaron los chicos y se alejaron

Suzuno: ¿Chicas tienen los datos de Suko?

Tamiko: ¿Co-como que da-datos?-dijo nerviosa

Fubuki: Todos…hasta su tipo de sangre

Ale y Tamiko: ^_^U jejeje

CON MIDORIKAWA, TANIA, SAKUMA, HARUHI, FUCKAO Y ASTUYA

Midorikawa: Ahhh esto es muy cansado

Astuya: Kidou tiene la culpa

Sakuma: No es cierto Tadase la tiene…quien lo manda a herir los sentimientos de Haruna

Tania: ¡Ya! ¡Los dos tuvieron la culpa! !Ahora pónganse a trabajar!

Los tres: ¡SI!-dijeron con miedo

Haruhi: No seas tan mala

Fuckao: Exacto, pero…si queremos terminar rápido tenemos que limpiar

Haruhi: Aunque sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué Haruna se puso celosa?

Tania: Por amor ¿Qué no te diste cuenta…que cuando Tadase dijo que la hermana de Ale era Linda?

Fuckao: También Aki se puso celosa...espero que no se lleven mal

Sakuma: Hablando de la hermana de Ale… ¿Midorikawa, como dijiste que la conociste?

Midorikawa: Bueno fue ese día que me pelee con Alex por el panque…y estaba viendo un programa de televisión hasta que ocurrió todo, cuando lo conocí ella era Alegre, divertida y a la vez aterradora cuando algo malo ocurre...pero volviendo al tema, cuando me empecé a pelear con Alex ella se acerco y alejo a Ale del lugar porque dijo que estaba mal mirar una pelea pero…al final termino viéndola…luego después de comerme el panque…nos dio un zape y dijo que los niños no le pegan a las niñas…pero también dijo que las niñas no les pegan a los niños :)

Todos: ^_^U jejeje

Haruhi: Creo que la rivalidad entre Midorikawa y Alex jamás terminara

Tania: Eso espero-dijo en susurro

Fuckao: ¿Dijiste algo?

Tania: No nada jejeje

Astuya: Oigan… ¿creen que los demás ya hayan terminado?

Tania: Dudo…los salones son muy grandes

Fuckao: Vamos chicos no hay nada de malo…hacer solo un poco de trabajo duro…no hace nada-dijo dando vueltas trapeando, después vio el piso y estaba reluciente- Ven si hacemos un trabajo duro, se verá muy bien lo que hagamos

Haruhi: Quizás tenga razón

Tania: Bueno hagámoslo

Midorikawa: Ustedes trabajen, yo descansare

Tania: A no tú te pones a trabajar-dijo tirándole agua en el cabello

MidorikawA: ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tania: Para que te pusieras a trabajar

Midorikawa: A pues…ten esto-aventó un estropajo, pero en vez de que le callera a Tania, le cayó a Haruhi y Sakuma se enojo y le aventó agua pero le cayó a Fuckao, así que Astuya le aventó otro estropajo pero le cayó a Tania, Midorikawa le aventó un jabón a Astuya y le cayó en los ojos por lo que no podía ver, así que Fuckao contraataco y le dio a Sakuma, Haruhi e dio a Midorikawa y así empezó la guerra de agua y jabón cuando acabo todos se empezaron a reír y ayudarse a levantarse ya que todos estaban en el piso por el agua

Sakuma: Sera mejor recoger esto o si no el maestro se enojara con nosotros

Haruhi: Tienes razón vamos a recoger

Tania: Creo que tenemos más trabajo

Midorikawa: Cierto debimos pensarlo primero en vez de hacer este desastre

Astuya: Por lo menos nos divertimos

Fuckao: Bueno a hacer el trabajo porque tenemos mucho

Midorikawa: Creo que seremos los últimos en salir de la escuela por terminar de limpiar

Haruhi: Por eso vamos a hacerlo ya para terminar a tiempo

CON FUDO, MIAKA, FLORA Y GOENJI

Fudo: Esto es muy tonto, ya quiero acabar

Miaka: Terminaríamos más rápido, si no te quejaras

Fuudo: También si te callaras

Goenji: Los dos dejen de pelearse y mejor hagamos el trabajo

Miaka: El empezó

Flora: ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a mi hermano?...tu eres la que esa gritando

Goenji: Técnicamente nadie esta gritando solo están hablando en voz alta

Fudo: Hay sí, vamos a hacerle caso al goleador de fuego, a veces pienso que te crees mucho solo por ser la estrella del Raimon

Miaka: Deja a Goenji…él no se cree solo está diciendo su opinión

Fudo: Tsk…parecen novios…siempre protegiéndose del uno al otro

Goenji: ¿Celoso?

Fudo: Como crees… ¿enamorado de la gritona?...por favor jamás

Miaka: Lo mismo digo…cabello mochicano

Flora: No le digas eso a mi hermano-dijo acercándose a Miaka, pero Goenji se interpuso entre Miaka y Flora

Goenji: Dejan de pelearse y pónganse a trabajar

Flora: Tsk-dicho eso se fue a trapear el fondo

Fudo: ¿Quién te dio derecho de tratar a mi hermana así?

Goenji: Las dos estaban a punto de pelear y no lo iba a permitir

Miaka: Ya basta…será mejor acabar…o sino jamás terminaremos

Fudo: Mejor cállate-dijo ya alterado

Goenji: No voy a permitir que la trates así

Fudo: ¿Tu y cuantos más?

Goenji: Tienes miedo de que te venza

Fudo: Eso jamás

Goenji: Demuéstralo

Fudo: Como quieras-levanto el puño pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer golpe, entro un maestro y pregunto

Maestro: ¿¡Se estaban peleando?

Flora se acerco rápidamente al maestro, pero en vez de poner la cara fría, puso una cara cálida con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Goenji

Flora: No señor lo que pasa es que…mi hermano no sabía si usar el estropajo azul o el amarillo ya que Miaka leyó que el amarillo era el mejor limpiador…pero lo puso en duda

Maestro: ¿Eso es verdad señorita Miaka?

Miaka: Si Profesor-dijo con una sonrisa muy reluciente lo que hizo sonrojar a Fudo

Mestro: Esta bien-dicho esto se fue

Miaka: Buena mentira Flora

Flora: Gracias-dijo quitando su cara-Buena actuación Miaka

Miaka: Gracias

Flora: ¿Estás bien hermano? Estas todo rojo

Fudo: No me pasa nada Flora-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo cosa que no pudo

Miaka: Goenji, te estarás enfermando-dijo tocando su frente

Goenji: No estoy bien gracias

Dicho esto se pusieron a trabajar para terminar más rápido pero Miaka se fue acercando hasta Flora y cuando estuvo cerca…

Flora: ¿Qué quieres?-dijo asustando a Miaka

Miaka: No me asustes a si-dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón-Me matas del susto

Flora: Debería hacerlo más a menudo entonces

Miaka: Ese no es el tema Goenji se a sonrojado

Flora: Tu como sabes eso…quizás se esté enfermando y ya

Miaka: Hay por favor…tu hermano también se sonrojo…y no me digas que no es cierto

Flora: Bueno si es verdad…pero solo un poquito

Miaka: ¿Por qué crees que ha sido?

Flora: No lo sé…creo que habrá que investigarlo

Miaka: Bueno tu vigilas a tu hermano y yo vigilo a Goenji…después nos encontraremos en la azotea para compartir la información-dijo estirando la mano

Flora: No me gusta hacerle esto a mi hermano…pero…quiero que este bien…Acepto-dijo estrechando su mano con la de Miaka

CON CRISTY, HAMANO, KASUMI Y GENDA:

Cristy: Porque nos tuvieron que castigar

Hamano: Por tratar de separar a Kidou de Tadase

Kasumi: ¿Podría ser peor?

Genda: Si…la expulsión

Kasumi: Entonces me callo

Cristy: Ahhh mi madre me castigara

Hamano: Si no le dices nada…no te castigara

Cristy: Se entera de todo…sabe cuando miento

Kasumi: Tienes mala suerte

Cristy: Porque no le pudo pasar esto a alguien más…porque a nosotros

Genda: Pero…por lo menos nos dieron un castigo bajo

Kasumi: A quien le ha puesto un castigo más alto

Hamano: Creo que a Fudo

Genda: Todavía me pregunto cómo no lo expulsan

Cristy: Quien sabe

Kasumi: Yo digo que el director tiene miedo

Hamano: Yo todavía dudo

Genda: Mejor terminemos esto

Cuando iba a recoger el trapeador se resbalo y cayó encima de Kasumi, estaban tan cerca y parecía que se besarían y Genda no lo dudo ni un segundo así que cada vez que se iba a cercando a Kasumi sus labios estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban pero cuando se lo estaban a punto de dar, pero 2 personas habían visto todo eso así que los interrumpieron

Hamano: Oigan tortolitos…

Cristy: No están muy juntitos

Cuando Genda y Kasumi se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban tan cerca, así que se separaron muy rápidamente, ambos muy sonrojados

Genda: Pe-perdo-perdóname-dijo sonrojado

Kasumi: No-no importa-dijo sonrojada

Hamano: Se veian tan bien juntos…

Cristy: Muy juntitos-dijo remarcando la palabra

Kasumi y Genda se sonrojaron a un mas, ninguno de los dos se miraba pero a Genda se le ocurrió un plan así que se acerco a Kasumi y se lo dijo en la oreja, cuando se separo Kasumi volteo la cabezo y asintió, Cristy y Hamano se reían pero se les acabo la risa cuando:

Genda: ¿Y que me dicen de ustedes?

Kasumi: Cierto, siempre se les ve muy juntos

Genda: Acaso ya son novios

Kasumi: Yo digo que si…porque…un día se agarraron de la mano

Cristy y Hamano se sonrojaron y ahora los que empezaron a reír eran Kasumi y Genda, nadie de los cuatro pensó que ese día si que era raro para sus demás compañeros y quizás un poco para ellos

CON LUMINA, KIDOU Y HIROTO:

Lumina: Kidou, quien te manda a querer matar a Tadase-dijo muy enojada

Hiroto: Deberías ponerle ''Apagar'' a tu botón de hermano sobreprotector

Kidou: Lastimo los sentimientos de Haruna, no lo voy a perdonar

Lumina: Se nota que no conoces a las chicas, no lastimo los sentimientos de Haruna…

Kidou: ¿Entonces que hizo?

Lumina: Ella se puso celosa

Kidou: Tadase lo planeo todo, decirle linda a Ceci y luego hacer que mi hermana tuviera celos

Lumina: Error-dijo palmeándose la frente- Haruna se puso celosa sola, Tadase no lo planeo

Hiroto: Necesitas salir con alguien Kidou

Kidou: Mira quien lo dice…yo por lo menos no ando babeando por Ana…como tu

Lumina: Hiroto ¿estás enamorado de Ana?

Hiroto: Co-como cres-dijo sonrojado

Kidou: Claro que lo está…en la hora del recreo antes de que pasara eso…Midorikawa me dijo que Hiroto empezó a decir ''Tiene el cabello hermoso y sus ojos…ahhhh…sus ojos se parecen al mar…que quisiera entrar y nadar una y otra vez…además es inteligente y muy amable…es la chica de mis sueños''-dijo tratando de imitar la vos de Hiroto

Lumina: ¿Todo eso te dijo Midorikawa?

Hiroto: Midorikawa estás muerto-dijo muy bajito para que nadie lo escuchara

CON MIDORIKAWA:

Midorikawa sintió un escalofrió y Tania se dio cuenta

Tania: ¿Estás bien?

Miodrikawa: No alguien…me matara

CON LUMINA, KIDOU Y HIROTO:

Lumina: Pues me parece lindo que Hiroto este enamorado de Ana

Los dos: ¿Enserio?

Lumina: Si el primer amor jamás se olvida…y…por eso…me parece lindo…espero que Ana te corresponda

Hiroto: Gracias Lumina

Kidou, estaba que ardía de los celos no quería que Hiroto estuviera tan cerca de Lumina

CON SAKI, KAZEMARU, AFURO Y NAOMI:

Naomi: Vaya….jamás volveré a faltar a clases

Saki: Te tomo la palabra

Afuro: Ni que fuera tan malo

Kazemaru: Claro que es malo…faltamos a la práctica de futbol…ósea eso significa…que Endo querrá entrenar lo doble de lo que entrenamos-dijo poniendo cara de cómo si se fuera a acabar el mundo

Afuro: O.O se me olvidaba eso

Naomi: Tamiko tiene razón Endo se mata con un entrenamiento de futbol

Saki: Yo digo que lo machacan (se me ocurrió ponerlo porque eso es lo que dice mi primo)

Kazemaru: Pero lo entendemos…él quiere proteger el futbol y hacerse más fuerte

Afuro: Como su abuelo

Saki: ¿Así que lo hace por una buena intensión?

Kazemaru: Si

Naomi: Quien lo diría

Afuro: El fue él quien me ayudo a abrir los ojos

Naomi: ¿Por qué?

Afuro: Antes trabajaba para Kageyama pero Endo me hizo entender que el futbol es divertido

Saki: Como no te iba a enseñar eso la pasión que Endo siente por el futbol es inmensa

Naomi: Su entusiasmo hace que una la luz de la esperanza se prenda para cualquiera que lo ve

Saki: Y así pueda confiar otra vez en si mismo

Naomi: Exacto-dijo chocando palmas con Saki

Kazemaru: Vaya eso fue inspirador

Afuro: Si…tanto que me inspira a volver a trapear el piso

Noami: Afuro tiene razón mis hermanas deben estar preocupadas

Saki: Entonces… ¿continuamos?

Los tres: ¡SI!

CON SEFI, TACHIMUKAY Y TADASE:

Sefi: Tadase lo malo es que no te mato Kidou, lo bueno es que yo lo haré en su lugar

Tadase: Dije que lo siento

Sefi: Eso no sirve en nada

Tachimukay: No seas tan malo con el

Sefi: Por su culpa me perdí la clase de canto

Tachimukay: Solo una clase no es mucho

Tadase: Me disculpare con Kidou

Sefi: Pues suerte

Tadase: Ni que fuera tan malo

Tachimukay: O no tienes idea

Tadase: ¿Tan malo es?

Tachimukay: Si…un día iba le entregue un cuaderno a Haruna porque se le había quedado en mi casa y…

Tadase: Un momento…estás diciendo que a Haruna se le quedo un cuaderno en tu casa

Tachimukay: Si

Tadase: ¿Por qué?

Tachimukay: Estábamos haciendo tarea

Tadase: Continua-dijo con cara de no muy convencido

Tachimukay: Kidou pensó que fue por otra cosa y me siguió hasta la hora de la salida pensando que Haruna y yo fuimos novios

Sefi: Guau te trato de matar como lo hizo con Tadase

Tadase: Como quiera me iré a disculpar con el

Sefi: Que tal si dejamos de hablar y mejor continuamos limpiando porque…ya me quiero ir

Tachimukay: Esta bien… ¿qué dices Tadase?

Tadase: Okey

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Que bueno que lo acabe hoy

Ceci: ¿Porque Ale?

Ale: Tengo una reunión el Viernes y me voy a tardar un poco en subir el capitulo 14, espero que no se molesten

Hiroto: Yo se que te animara…La encuesta

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Suzuno y Fubuki querrán conocer a ''Suko''?**

**¿Deberíamos hacer una guerra de agua también por el calor que hace?**

**¿Flora estará haciendo bien con espiar a su hermano?**

**¿Kasumi y Genda se deberían besar?**

**¿Hiroto enamorado de Ana?**

**¿Es cierto lo que dijeron Saki y Naomi?**

**¿Tadase tuvo razones para ponerse celoso?**

Ale: Eso fue todo por hoy amigos

Hiroto: Sonaste como el pájaro loco

Ale: Lo se

Ceci: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Los tres: Adios


	14. Fantasma en la escuela?

Ale: Hola! Perdonen por tardarme tanto es solo que como estaba de vacaciones con mi familia no me dejaban casi usar la compu además me regalaron una perrita llamada Daisy y estoy casi todo el día con ella jejeje

Hiroto: Tienes razón estas todo el día pegada a ella

Ale: Si lo sé bueno di el disclaimer

Hiroto: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, ni la historia que verán más adelante

*pensamientos*

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¿Fantasma en la escuela?**

Era un día normal en la escuela Raimon…a quien engaño…era un día muy raro en el Raimon desde el primer día de clases…pero había una tranquilidad que no se sentía desde un tiempo…todos se encontraban en sus respectivos clubs…pero la tranquilidad se vino abajo cuando Midorikawa escucho una historia demasiado tonta…por eso saco a todos de sus clubs (es que ya era como la 1 de la tarde y se ya se habían acabado las clases), para reunirlos en el campo de futbol donde estaban entrenando los chicos del Raimon

Endo: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Tamiko: Midorikawa nos saco de los club para ''una cosa importante''-dijo haciendo una seña de comillas con sus manos

Tania: Pensé que yo había sido la única

Hiroto: Seguro que se trata de una cosa rara…conociendo a Midorikawa

Ale: Oigan están hablando de mi primo…quizás sea una cosa verdaderamente importante

De repente sale Midorikawa detrás del arbusto con un traje extremadamente raro, en la cabeza tenía un casco de astronauta y en sus manos una aspiradora chiquita y un helado

Midorikawa: ¡ES HORA DE CAZAR FANTASMAS!-dijo alzando el helado y luego estrellárselo en el casco

Todos menos Ale: -.- ¿qué decías Ale?

Ale: ^^U Dije que quizás

Tamiko: Midorkawa…te lo diré de la mejor manera posible… ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SACARNOS POR SEMEJANTE TONTERIA!

Midorikawa: Es que escuche una historia en donde dicen que hay un fantasma merodeando por la noche en la escuela-dijo con un pañuelo para limpiarse el casco

Ana: ¡Fantasma!- dijo asustada y escondiéndose detrás de Hiroto, quien solamente se sonrojo

Alex: Eres una miedosa…sin embargo…

Ceci: Empezamos con la locura

Alex: Te ayudo Midorikawa…quiero ver si realmente existe ese Fantasma

Kasumi: Yo digo que no…nos meteríamos en problemas por una tontería inventada por un chico

Genda: Si tontería-dijo encogiéndose cada vez mas hasta quedar ultra mega pequeñito

Sefi: ¿Fuiste tú quien corrió el rumor?-dijo al ver al pequeñito Genda

Genda: Si fui yo

Kasumi: Pensé que eras más maduro-dijo dándole la espalda

Genda: Pero lo que dije es cierto

Todos: ¿Eh?

Genda: Iba caminando en la noche, porque me pidieron leche para la cena así que fui a la tienda y volviendo tuve que cruzar el Raimon…pero después pare porque vi una luz transparente…cuanto quise ver más de cerca tenía una cara tan rara así que corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa…después de eso mi abuela me abrió la puerta y me pego con un paraguas y me decía ''tú no eres mi nieto te tomaste algo para convertirte en el''

Todos: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la historia?

Genda: De hecho nada

Todos cayeron al estilo anime con una gotita detrás de la cabeza menos Midorikawa

Midorikawa: Vamos porfis quiero ver al fantasma-dijo poniendo cara de perrito

Tamiko: Que alguien le diga algo

Ale: Yo se lo digo…-pero al ver la cara de perrito de Midorikawa-Mejor que otra persona se lo diga

Ceci: Yo…Mido-kun…nos encantaría ayudarte

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Ceci: Oigan necesitamos un poco de acción porque lo único que hacemos es ir a las clases, ir a los club y por ultimo…ver sus situaciones amorosas-dijo con una cara de aburrimiento pero después sonrió de satisfacción cuando vio lo que quiso…que todos sonrojaran

Fudo: ¿Quién dijo que estábamos enamorados?

Ceci: Se les nota fácilmente-dijo asiendo que todos se volvieran más rojos

Suzuno: ¿Y si estamos enamorado qué?

Ceci: Lo estas admitiendo

Suzuno: No es cierto-dijo sonrojado

Ceci: Volviendo al tema digan que si por favor

Tamiko: No lo sabemos…si nos escapamos por la noche nos castigaran

Midorikawa: De eso no hay de qué preocuparse…lo tengo todo planea-dijo tocándose la cabeza

Haruhi: Cuando dice que lo tiene solucionado significa que hay que preocuparnos ¿verdad?

Sakuma: No com crees…es solo…que…bueno si hay que preocuparse

Flora: ¿Y cuál es tu plan genio?

Miaka: Hay Flora quizás el plan de Mido-kun

Goenji: Cuando has visto que los planes de Midorikawa salgan bien

Miaka: Buen punto…pero confiemos en el ahora porque quiero ver el fantasma

Fudo: Otra fanática de lo Paranormal

Miaka: Yo no soy fanática de lo paranormal solo que quiero distraerme un rato

Midorikawa: Miren mi plan es así las chicas dirán que se irán a dormir a casa de Ale y Ceci…pero no es cierto nos iremos a acampar aquí en el Raimon…mientras que los chicos a Sun Garden y nos escabulliremos en la medianoche para acampar

Hiroto: No creo que Padre te deje

Midorikawa: Pues créelo

Hiroto: ¿Te dejo?-dijo sorprendido

Midorikawa: Exacto por eso preparen todo porque hoy…Habrá casería de fantasmas

Tadase: Sigo dudando pero aceptare

Haruna: Yo tambien me apunto-dijo emocionada

Kido: Si Haruna se apunta yo también…no quiero que le pase nada

Lumina: Los acompaño

Fuckao: No estoy segura pero…si va Astuya iré yo ¿Qué dices Astuya?

Astuya: Me-me enca-encanta-encantaría

Fucbuki: ¿Estás seguro Astuya? Te podrías meter en problemas

Ale: Estoy de acuerdo con Fubuki…nos meteríamos en problemas

Midarikawa: Demasiado tarde ya estas involucrada

Ale: Supuse que esto pasaría

Ceci: ¿Y tú qué dices Endo?

Endo: Si aceptare

Aki y Natsumi: ¡Nosotras también!-después se sonrojaron por gritar

Midorikawa: ¿Y qué dicen los demás?

Los que quedaban de contestar: Esta bien-dijeron de mala gana

Alex: Sera mejor ir a casa para preguntar y empacar las cosas ¿no?

Todos: Si-dicho esto se fueron a sus casas para preguntar a su familia y adivinen que a todos les dijeron que si para su mala suerte…empacaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares donde ''se quedarían a dormir'' cuando llegaron los recibieron con una sonrisa, cenaron, se pusieron a platicar sobre cosas normales y la medianoche llego rápidamente todos estaban dormidos menos los chicos así que guardaron todo y se escabulleron como ''Gatubela'' cuando roba joyas…en fin volviendo al tema…se encontraron en el Raimon y empezaron a hacer las carpas y a sacar sus bolsas de dormir…también prendieron una fogata porque casualmente Midorikawa había traído malvaviscos a sí que se sentaron en circulo y empezaron a platicar

Tamiko: Que casualidad que Midorikawa haya traído malvaviscos

Midorikawa: Cosas del destino

Suzuno: Si…aha…como digas

Midorikawa: Hay cállate Suzuno

Haruhi: ¿Y qué hacemos para matar el tiempo?

Midorikawa: Contar historias de terror

Ana: No creo que sea la mejor idea-dijo rápidamente

Alex: Miedosa

Naomi: Pues a mí me parecerse buena idea

Afuro: Si…estamos en un ambiente que da miedo…acamando y en una fogata es un buen lugar y momento para contar historias de terror

Midorikawa: ¿Quién empieza?

Ale: ¡Yo!...de hecho no sé si sea una historia de terror pero como quiera la contare…hace mucho tiempo dicen que existió una familia que tenía una hija llamada Bloody Mary con una extraña enfermedad que hacía que estuviese muerta por la tarde, pero en las mañanas siguientes no estaba en la posición que estaba antes, pero un día se dejo de mover, los padres pensaron que en verdad estaba muerta, así que la encerraron en un ataúd y la enterraron, pero le amarraron un hilo en el dedo que tenía una campana afuera del ataúd por si se movía y que ellos escucharan la campana para sacarla…se hizo de noche Bloody Mary despertó de su según ''muerte'' movió la mano pero nada paso, así que empezó a rasguñar el ataúd tratando de pedir ayuda pero esa ayuda jamás llego…a la mañana siguiente sus padres se despertaron y fueron al jardín donde la habían enterrado…cuando llegaron vieron la campana en el suelo lo que los alarmo y rápidamente fueron a desenterrar a su hija, cuando abrieron el ataúd, ella estaba con los dedos ensangrentados y no tenia uñas, tenía una cara que daba miedo, cuando vieron en la puerta del ataúd, la parte interior, estaba clavadas sus uñas esa fue la trágica historia de la joven Bloody Mary…sin embargo dicen que si te paras frente a un espejo y dices tres veces su nombre ella vendrá y te asesinara FIN

Tamiko: No pensé que supieras historias de terror

Tadase: Con lo tímida que te vez

Alex: No se confíen a Ale le gusta lo paranormal

De pronto se escucho un ruido

Midorikawa: ¿Oyeron eso chicos?

Haruhi: Yo si lo escuche

Tachimukay: Yo también…y no creo que sea mi imaginación

Endo: Y si mejor nos vamos

Midorikawa: No venimos a cazar un fantasma y no nos iremos hasta conseguirlo

Se oye otro ruido

Aki: Creo que será mejor ir a dormir

Todos se fueron a sus bolsas de dormir, unos se durmieron al instante y otros tardaron en quedarse dormidos por miedo o porque pensaban que podía venir un oso a atacarlos y a quitarles el helado (principalmente Midorikawa), pero en la noche escucharon ruidos y vieron una luz afuera de las campañas así que los chicos salieron a ver, mientras que las chicas se quedaban en la campañas porque los chicos les habían dicho que no se salieran que era peligroso

Tamiko: Como que no podemos salir…ni que fuéramos de cristal

Haruhi: Lo hacen porque nos quieren proteger

Kasumi: Pues que sobreprotectores

Ana: Yo me alegro porque no nos hayan dejado salir

Alex: Pues yo me estoy aburriendo y voy a salir

Ale: No se creo, yo creo que tenemos que hacerles caso

Ceci: Bueno tú hazles caso mientras que Alex y yo salimos

Tamiko: Voy con ustedes

Sefi: Igual yo

Fuckao: Yo me quedo aquí

Ceci: ¿Tienes miedo?

Fuckao: No, yo saldría pero…mejor me quedo con Ana porque sé que no va a querer salir

Ana: Gracias Fuckao

Fuckao: No hay de que

Haruhi: Voy con ustedes

Tania: Igual

Saki: Yo también ¿Qué dicen Haruna, Aki, Natsumi?

Haruna: Quiero salir pero mejor me quedo porque si no mi hermano me regañara

Aki: Yo también me quedo

Natsumi: Igual

Haruhi: Yo voy con ustedes

Flora: Yo no me levantare de mi bolsa de dormir…Buenas noches

Alex: Bueno vámonos rápido porque hay que irnos de aquí a las 5:00 am y son las 3:00 am así que rapidito

Las chicas estuvieron rondando hasta que vieron una luz amarrilla así que por reflejos se lanzaron encima de ella

Midorikawa: Chicas sé que soy guapo…pero quítense de encima

Tania: Perdón Midorikawa pensamos que eras otra persona

Midorikawa: O el fantasma

Suzuno: ¿Tamiko qué haces aquí?

Tadase: Les dijimos que se quedaran en la tienda de campaña

Kasumi: Pues no quisimos quedarnos en la tienda

Tamiko: Y además no somos de cristales

Astuya: Bueno si ustedes están aquí ¿Dónde están las demás?

Sefi: Se quedaron porque no querían dejar sola a Ana

Ceci: O otras por miedo

Midorrikawa: Bueno lo importante es que estén bien y…

Pero algo no lo dejo hablar oyeron un crujido de rama muy cerca de ellos y esa luz de nuevo apareció pero no era amarilla era celeste, todos se espantaron pero Endo se acerco y se acerco hasta el arbusto pero no se espanto si no que puso una cara muy dulce como si hubiera encontrado un balón de futbol y después bajo sus manos hacia el piso y cargo una cosa chiquita no muy grande, cuando lo enseño se pudo ver un pequeño perrito maltes con una lámpara celeste amarrado a él y tenía un collar en donde decía María y también la dirección de su casa

Midorikawa: ¿Entonces en vez de cazar un fantasma cazamos…a un perro?

Endo: Exactamente Midorikawa

Tamiko: Entonces…todo, lo del plan, dejar nuestras camas y casas solo para venir por un perro…bueno yo pensé que esta historia seria mas anormal de lo normal

Miodrikawa: Bueno creo que hay que irnos a nuestras casas ya van a ser las 5:00 pero primero vamos a dejar al perro

Todos se fueron a sus casas cansados de las locuras y las desveladas de esa madrugada…desde ese día decidieron jurar algo…nunca más le harían caso a Midorikawa y a Genda en su vida…si se preguntan por el perro el esta bien aunque mordió Midorikawa en la mano…pobrecito

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Por fin termine el capitulo…perdonen por tardarme tanto es solo que mas familia llego y no me dejaban estar en la compu porque se las tuve que prestar a unos primos mios aaaa como la extrañaba

Hiroto: Quieres hacer la encuesta

Ale: Si, si quiero

**¿Creen que la historia de Ale fue verdadera?**

**¿Las chicas de verdad son de cristal?**

**¿Midorikawa esta guapo?**

**¿Midorikawa estará bien?**

**¿Les a pasado una cosa rara estos días?**

Ale: Bueno nos leemos luego

Hiroto: ¡Adios!


	15. Aviso importante

Ale: Chicos perdonen por no subir el capitulo solo que…a pasado cosas quiero que me disculpen porque además de que me han borrado el capitulo como cinco veces porque me tardo como uno días en hacerlo me lo han borrado muchas veces mi primito ya no debería prestarle la computadora y ahora que entramos a la escuela me han encargado mucha tarea solo por el regreso a clases que mal me cae y además entro todos los días a la pagina pero cuando quiero encontrar el archivo no lo veo y voy a la papelera de reciclaje y tampoco esta y además estos días han estado viniendo mis primos chiquitos como de unos 10 o 9 años (para mí eso es chiquito) y les he dicho que no habrán los documentos pero como sus papas trabajan con las computadoras ya saben cómo eliminar un documento y también borrarlo en la papelera de reciclaje mmmm además eso me cae mal de ellos no se las volveré a prestar…además también estos días me he sentido deprimida súper deprimida…ni siquiera yo se porque…además s estoy llorando en este mismo momento porque se me vino un tema a la mente…lo siento demasiado pero les juro que en estos días subo el capitulo nos vemos adiós


	16. ¡Exámenes!¡Estudios…con pareja!¡Sobrep

Ale: Perdonen, perdonen por tardarme tanto es que le preste a mis primos mi compu y se metieron a ver mis cosas y cuando me di cuenta le habían cambiado unas cosas…así que la repuse y les dije que no volvieran a entrar y se las volví a prestar y volvieron a entrar cuando les dije que no le hicieran nada al capítulo porque ya lo tenía hecho y estos lo borraron después lo volví a ser y otra vez lo borraron me enoje tanto con ellos que le dije a su mama y ella los regaño y yo les deje de hablar durante 3 días los ignore…creo que fui muy dura

Ceci: Y yo lo vi el día que los ignoro y el día que los regañaron…fue horrible…fuiste demasiado dura

Ale: Deja de regañarme mejor di el disclaimer

Ceci: Esta conversación no se acaba…Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5 y los Oc's les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños solo le pertenece Ale Franco

Ale: Empecemos

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡Exámenes!-¡Estudios…con pareja!-¡Sobreproteccion!

Endo: Ahhh no soy bueno para los exámenes

Aki: Vamos Endo-kun si lo hacemos bien sacaremos buenas notas

Ale: ¿Pensando en los exámenes?...yo al que debo estudiar más es al de Geografia (en mi secu si ponen Geografia me cae gordo D: las matemáticas casi no mi primo me enseño en las vacaciones)

Tamiko: Bueno yo debo estudiar Matemáticas…como las odio

Miaka: Yo también necesito estudiar esa materia-dijo con un puchero

Fudo: ¿Por qué no maduras?

Miaka: ¿Por qué no te crece el cabello?-dijo contraatacándolo

Fudo: Tsk

Flora: Que te he dicho sobre decirle cosas a mi hermano-dijo acercándose lentamente a Miaka

Goenji: Ya basta de estas peleas que siempre tienen y necesitamos concentrarnos en los exámenes-dijo metiéndose entre las dos para que no ocurriera un lio

Tamiko: No lo tienes que recordar en cada momento ¿sabes?

Goenji: Si pero mañana empiezan los exámenes será mejor…

Fubuki: Hacer parejas para estudiar-dijo ya que acababa de llegar

Goenji: Yo iba a decir a reunirnos todos pero…pensándolo mejor…somos de diferentes grupos y sería difícil…si sería mejor con parejas

Tamiko: Bueno vamos a escogerlas

Ale: Sera mejor escogerlas en la hora del recreo pero… ¿No han visto a Mido-kun?

Tamiko: Ay viene con Tania

Midorikawa: Tami-chan porque no me despertaste

Tamiko: Es el trabajo de Hiroto despertarte no el mío

Midorikawa: Si lo sé pero Hiroto se quiso ir más temprano para ver a Ana pero lo bueno que me dijo Suzuno para así poner en marcha mi malvado plan…nadie se acerca a mis casi primas-dijo con tono sobreprotector

Todos: ^^U ajaja

Tania: ¿Siempre es así?-dijo susurrándole a Ale

Ale: No que yo sepa…jamás se ha puesto así conmigo-dijo también susurrando

Fudo: No me sorprende…yo también haría eso-dijo susurrando para sí mismo

Flora: ¿Dijiste algo?

Tamiko: Bueno será mejor entrar a clases en el recreo ya diremos que quien será nuestra pareja

Midorikawa: ¿Qué pareja?

Ale: Te lo diremos en la hora del recreo

Las clases pasaron normalmente…aburridas…Endo estaba dormido, Aki trataba de despertarlo, Goenji quería tirarle un balonazo alguien, Fubuki le decía que dejara de pensar en eso, Natsumi estaba siguiendo las reglas (como siempre), Haruna tomando fotos, Kido vigilando a que nadie se le acercara a su querida hermanita, Midorikawa estaba pensando en su plan contra Hiroto, Hiroto no dejaba de pensar en su querida pelinegra, Genda estaba hablando de lo espectacular que era Kasumi con Astuya, Astuya no le hacía caso quería pensar más en su Angel, Hamano pensando en su quería Animadora, Suzuno peleándose con Nagumo y Fudo…se había escapado de clase…llego la hora del recreo y todos se juntaron para ver quien haría pareja con quien en el campo de futbol

EN EL CAMPO:

Aki: Bueno organice las parejas en una tabla para los que no estaban enterados…nos pusimos de acuerdo algunos chicos que son malos con algunas materias y los juntamos con algunos de ustedes que son buenos en las respectivas materias…pero…también los chicos que son malos en sus materias los juntamos con los chicos que ya son su pareja porque ellos son buenos en las materias que son malos por ejemplo: yo quede con Endo porque él es bueno en…educación física ^^U y yo soy buena en las demás materias así que le ayudare en esas materias (entendieron porque yo más o menos ^^U)Bueno diré las parejas son…

-Cristy y Hamano

-Tamiko y Suzuno

-Kido y Lumina

-Tachimukay y Sefi

-Flora y Goenji

-Fudo y Miaka

-Ale y Fubuki

-Astuya y Fuckao

-Naomi y Afuro

-Tadase y Haruna

-Haruhi y Sakuma

-Saki y Kazemaru

-Tania y Midorikawa

-Nagumo y Alex

-Kasumi y Genda

-Hiroto y Ana

Aki: Bueno así son las parejas y…

Ceci: Falto yo Aki

Aki: A perdón es que como tu hermana me a dicho que eres my buena con las materias pensé que podías sola-dijo demasiado celosa

Ceci: Si puedo sola pero quisiera juntarme contigo y con Endo porque son muchas materias…no creo que puedas con tantas así que quiero ayudarte

Aki: No lo sé mejor…

Endo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ceci, Aki no podrá sola con tantas materias asi que puedes venir con nosotros a estudiar lo que quieras y a ayudarme lo que quieras ^^

Ceci: Ya dijo Endo

Aki: Esta bien vendaras con nosotros-dijo muy enojada- ¿Alguna objeción más?

Midorikawa: Yo-dijo levantando la mano- Porque ponen a mi querida prima y a mis queridas casi primas con chicos porque no pueden ser con chicas

Aki: Porque no Midorikawa…alguna otra objeción

Fudo: ¿Por qué ponen a mi hermana con el pelo pegajoso y a mí me ponen con una inmadura?

Aki: Porque quiero que te lleves bien con Miaka y que tu hermana se aleje un poco de ti y conviva con otras personas

Flora: Pero si ya tengo suficiente con convivir como ustedes

Aki: Pues no voy a hacerles caso para cambiar las parejas así se quedan y punto, bueno será mejor que se pongan de acuerdo con donde van a estudiar porque pasado mañana empiezan los exámenes ¿entendieron?-dijo con una mirada penetrante

Todos: ^^U jejejeje

CRISTY Y HAMANO:

Cristy: Bueno emm ¿Dónde estudiaremos?

Hamano: Pues en tu casa estaría bien

Cristy: No lo creo mis hermanos no nos dejarían en paz

Hamano: Bueno entonces en mi casa

Cristy: Esta bien

TAMIKO Y SUZUNO:

Tamiko: Bueno mañana saliendo de la escuela nos vamos a Sun Graden y estudiamos ¿te parece?

Suzuno: Si me parece bien-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Tamiko

KIDO Y LUMINA:

Lumina: ¿No te molesta que Tadase haya quedado con Haruna?

Kido: Si me molesta pero…no es el caso ¿Dónde estudiaremos?

Lumina: En mi casa…claro si te parece bien

Kido: Si está bien nos vemos allí mañana

TACHIMUKAY Y SEFI:

Sefi: ¿Dónde te gustaría estudiar Tachi-kun?

Tachimukay: Donde quieras está bien Sefi-chan

Sefi: En mi casa entonces ^^

FLORA Y GOENJI:

Flora: ¿Dónde nos juntaremos cabellos parados?

Goenji: Que tal en mi casa

Flora: Como quieras…me voy-dicho esto se fue dejando a Goenji muy confundido

FUDO Y MIAKA:

Fudo: ¿Qué piensas niña?

Miaka: En primera no me llames niña mi nombre es Miaka y segunda estaba pensando en donde íbamos a juntarnos para estudiar

Fudo: ¿Y qué has pensado?

Miaka: ¿Que tal en mi casa?

Fudo: Me parece bien…mejor me voy con mi hermana está empezando a caminar y no la quiero dejar sola- dicho esto se fue

ALE Y FUBUKI:

Ale: ¿Y dónde te gustaría juntarte para estudiar Fubuki?

Fubuki: ¿Podemos estudiar en tu casa?...bueno porque pienso que Astuya estará ocupado estudiando con Fuckao en nuestra casa

Ale: Entonces se ha dicho en mi casa será

NAOMI Y AFURO:

Naomi: ¿Afuro donde te gustaría estudiar?

Afuro: Mmm pienso que en tu casa no por tus hermanas mmm… mejor en mi casa

Naomi: Esta bien

TADASE Y HARUNA:

Tadase: Haruna… ¿Dónde te gustaría estudiar?

Haruna: ¿Podría ser en tu casa?

Tadase: Con todo gusto

HARUHI Y SAKUMA:

Haruhi: ¿Sakuma podríamos estudiar en tu casa?

Sakuma: Claro ¿Por qué?

Haruhi: Quiero ir a estudiar contigo para salirme un poco de mi casa

Sakuma: Claro que si

SAKI Y KAZEMARU:

Saki: Kaze-chan podemos estudiar en mi casa

Kazemaru: Claro pero… ¿Por qué no en la mia?

Saki: No me siento cómoda en otras casas…siento que molesto a las personas

Kazemaru: Como quieras-dijo con una sonrisa por su ocurrencia

TANIA Y MIDORIKAWA:

Midorikawa: Yo digo que estudiemos en tu casa

Tania: Esta bien por mi porque…algunas otras parejas estarán ocupado estudiando y no quiero molestarlos-dijo dándole la razón a Midorikawa

NAGUMO Y ALEX:

Nagumo: Alex…me preguntaba si…querías estudiar en Sun garden si n te molesta claro

Alex: No me molesta…de hecho me gusta la idea

KASUMI Y GENDA:

Genda: Podemos estudiar en tu casa

Kasumi: Si no me gusta molestar a la gente

HIROTO Y ANA:

Hiroto: ¿Quisieras estudiar conmigo en Sun Garden?

Ana: Si porque creo que mi primita estará ocupada

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Bueno aquí termina el capitulo…perdonen por tardarme pero me han sacado 2 muelas para ponerme frenos y las pastillas que tomaba para el dolor tenía como efecto secundario depresión con razón me sentía muy triste estos días

Ceci: Si bueno como Ale tiene cosas que hacer no hará encuesta hoy

Las dos: Nos vemos después!


	17. ¡Estudios!¡Permisos!¿Aceptas? Parte 1

Ale: Hola! A todos perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto es que mis maestros se han pasado con la tarea, además he salido con mis amigos porque según querían relajarse de la escuela y además mi tía abuela está hospitalizada y de vez en cuando voy a visitarla…además de que mis primos me borraron el capitulo cuando estaba estudiando para un examen por eso lo hice cortito porque lo hice de volada para subirlo. Mis primos sí que se empeñan en hacerme los capítulos imposibles ¿Quién hace eso? Pero juro que a la próxima lo hago más largo se los prometo!

Hiroto: Bueno yo…

Ale: Si dices algo te juro que no respondo a mis actos ahora di el Disclaimer

Hiroto: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5 y los Oc's les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡Estudios!-¡Permisos!-¿Aceptas? Parte 1

**Cristy y Hamano**

Hamano: Has llegado a mi querida morada

Cristy: Es bonita

Hamano: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Cristy: Agua estaría bien

Hamano: Agua para la señorita

Cristy: Gracias…bueno quien empieza con los estudios

Hamano: Si no te importa empieza tu primero

Cristy: Bueno…

Asi empezó la explicación de Cristy con la materia de Artes cada vez que explicaba Hamano se quedaba medio dormido o se distraía lo que eso desesperaba a Cristy pero lo supo controlar poco después…

Cristy: Hamano dime ¿qué persona hizo 'Claro de luna''?

Hamano: Leonardo Da Vinci

Cristy: Guárdate esa cuando te diga quien pinto la Mona Lisa, te pregunte que, ¿Qué persona hizo ''Claro de Luna''?

Hamano: Perdón, perdón fue Beethoven

Cristy: Exacto ¿Dime porque no te gusta Artes es muy fácil?

Hamano: Se me hace aburrido

Cristy: Buena explicación

Hamano: Bueno empecemos con lo tuyo

Hamano se la paso explicando a Cristy mucho más tiempo que ella porque aunque Cristy le dedicara toda la atención del mundo no lograba comprender la materia de historia era difícil para ella

Hamano: Dime un dios egipcio

Cristy: Anubis

Hamano: Y el era el dios de…

Cristy: De las ciudades de los muertos

Hamano: ¿Preparada para mañana?

Cristy: Mas que lista

Hamano: Y después de esto… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo…el Sábado?-dijo sonrojado

Cristy: ¿Lo di-dice-dices enserio?-Hamano asintió-Me encantaría

**Tamiko y Suzuno**

Tamiko: Ok bueno será mejor que tu empieces porque tardaremos mucho en estudiar

Suzuno: Bueno…

Suzuno le empezó a explicar que l (o la X no se) son números y que tienes que encontrar el resultado y ese sería el definitivo después de varias preguntas y como 30 minutos después Tamiko logro entenderle

Suzuno: Bueno dime cual es el resultado de A + 13 - Y = 16

Tamiko: Seria… 5 + 13 – 2 = 16

Suzuno: Exacto estas lográndolo

Tamiko: Si lo estoy logrando-dijo aplaudiendo

Suzuno: Bueno creo que es mi turno de que me enseñes tú

Tamiko: Claro que si empecemos

Suzuno era muy bueno con todas las materias menos con Asignatura Estatal (Que es como cívica) le daba mucha curiosidad sobre los derechos de los humanos y todo eso pero jamás se lo aprendió porque por otra parte Nagumo le había pegado las ganas de aprender sobre los derechos

Tamiko: Vamos Suzuno yo se que puedes ahora dime ¿qué pasa cuando una hombre que le pega a su mujer?

Suzuno: Lo denunciamos

Tamiko: ¿Y si ellos tienen un hijo?

Tamiko: Exacto

Suzuno: Bueno tanto Asignatura Estatal me quemo el cerebro ¿podemos descansar?

Tamiko: Esta bien

Suzuno: Oye mmm Quisieras…ya sabes…quisieras… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?-dijo sonrojado

Tamiko: ¿Cuándo sería eso?-dijo sonrojada y mirando para otro lado

Suzuno: El sábado

Tamiko: Me encantaría

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Bueno enserio perdón pero no tengo tiempo de hacer de nuevo encuesta nos vemos luego…Hiroto despídete

Hiroto: Adios, Ale dice que en el próximo capítulo lo hará más largo y lo subirá pronto está muy ocupada y estresada Adios


	18. Aviso importante 2

Hola ¿cómo están todos?, espero que estén bien…quiero pedirles disculpas porque estoy demasiado ocupada mi profesor de ingles me pidió una historieta, y la tengo que hacer y además el lunes presento exámenes y estoy demasiado ocupada espero que me entiendan y no se molesten, espero verlos pronto en el capítulo de ''Nuevas amistades que hacen nuevos amores'' por favor discúlpenme nos vemos pronto

Atte: Ale la que adora ver bananas en pijama y se considera una de ellas

PS: Una amiga mía aparecerá en el fic emm de hecho espero que no se molesten pero le meti la serie de Inazuma Eleven y se hizo una fan mas ella es del grupo Endo x Aki ^^ nos vemos después


	19. Chapter 19

Ale: Ha como extrañaba escribir perdónenme pero es que tengo los problemas de la escuela y unos pocos de familia -.- en este momento paso por una terrible situación…mis sobrinos y mi primo me muerden el pie T-T me los he tratado de sacar todo el tiempo pero no quieren!

Andrea: He Ale eso no es una terrible situación es la mejor

Ale: -.- Voy a hacer que te comas esa pizza y fíjate que le puse algo para que te durmieras ¿entiendes?

Andrea: Mmmm Ok diré el disclaimer Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5 y los Oc's les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡Estudios!-¡Permisos!-¿Aceptas? Parte 2

**Kido y Lumina**

Kido: Hoy no tenías clase de piano

Lumina: Si pero la cancele porque prefiero estudiar que una clase de piano

Kido: Ya veo…hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a tu casa

Lumina: ¿Cuando viniste?

Kido: Cuando te traje ¿no te acuerdas?

Lumina: Ha cierto perdón ^^U

Kido: No importa eres demasiado despistada sabes

Lumina: Lo sé…mejor empecemos con la materia que mas odias… Ingles

Kido: No me lo recurdes

Lumina: Bueno empecemos

Lumina era demasiado buena en el Ingles y sabía muy bien cómo enseñarla pero Kido era un caso perdido, Kido no le entendía y por más de que le ponían ejercicios no podía contestarlos su mente quedaba en blanco y además se desconcentraba al ver a Lumina enojada y un poco desesperada…claro Lumina como es un poco despistada no se dio cuenta de eso

Lumina: Vamos Kido dime por lo menos una frase en ingles vamos ¿Cómo se pronuncia Mis pantalones son rojos mientras que mis calcetines amarillos?

Kido: My pants are red while my yellow socks

Lumina: Eso es ingles ¡aleluya!

Kido: -.- Exagerada

Lumina: Perdón jeje bueno tu turno

Kido: Bueno empecemos con la clase de Tecnología

Kido le estuvo diciendo como se guardaba un documento según Lumina dijo que si lo sabia pero que era aburrido aprender los pasos, Kido se desespero igual que Lumina ya que la Tecnología es más fácil que el Ingles, paso por paso pero no así que se los tuvo que escribir con una flecha para que supiera cómo se hacia

Kido: Haber ¿Cómo guardas un documento en una memoria?

Lumina: Le pico en ese círculo con cuadros de todos los colores y le pico en ´´Guardar como´´

Kido: Genial esa es la Lumina que yo conozco

Lumina: Bueno abandonemos los estudios porque mi cabeza dejo de funcionar hace 4 minutos

Kido: Bueno cambiemos de tema…Lumina ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-lo dijo tan rápido que casi no se entendió pero para Lumina no importo

Lumina: Claro que me gustaría Kido-kun-dijo sonrojada

**Tachimukay y Sefi:**

Sefi: Vaya será difícil estudiar ¿no lo crees Tachi-kun?

Tachimukay: Si creo que si

Sefi: Bueno te enseñare yo primero ¿te parece bien?

Tachimuckay: Claro empezemos con…español T.T

Sefi era muy buena explicadora y mas para español lo que no podía entender es que como Tachimuckay no le entendía al español si era demasiada fácil la materia le explico que sol los verbos y todo eso pero Tachimuckay no respondía nada de lo que preguntaba

Sefi: Tachimukay dime ¿cómo se llaman los 3 tipos de palabras que usamos?

Tachimukay: Graves, Agudas y Esdrújulas

Sefi: Exacto bueno sigues tu

Tachimukay: Vamos a aprender Tutoria

Tachimukay: Era muy bueno en Tutoria desde que acepto que no era como Endo que él era Tachimukay y que siempre lo seria le empezó a gustar la materia pero a Sefi no se le hacía tan importante por eso no le gusta demasiado pero Tachimukay es un buen maestro

Tachimukay: Vamos Sefi es muy fácil la materia

Sefi: No se me hace tan importante

Tachimukay: Vamos la materia es solo para quererte a ti mismo

Sefi: Bueno admito que es fácil gracias por la ayuda

Tachimukay: Bueno dejemos esto…O-oye ¿qui-qiueres sali-salir conmigo?-me gustaría

Sefi: Claro que si-dijo sonrojada

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Termine aaaaa bueno mejor me voy nos vemos después

Andrea: ¡Adiós chicas! Ahora me iré corriendo porque alguien me quiere dar algo para dormir ¡Adiosito dijo Mochito!-se va corriendo

Ale: No se dio cuenta que ya se lo comió, se lo puse en su chocolate…jejej adios


	20. Chapter 20

Ale: Chicos T.T perdonen por no escribir pero he tenido muchos problemas familiares no muy buenos que me ponen deprimida así que…perdonen, perdonen, perdonen T.T…pero les traigo un nuevo capítulo así que todo está bien

Andrea: Eso es cierto tuve que soportar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo por mucho tiempo aunque para eso están las amigas

Ale: Cállate…di el disclaimer

Andrea: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5 y los Oc's les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños solo le pertenece Ale Franco

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡Estudios!-¡Permisos!-¿Aceptas? Parte 3

Especial Endo, Aki y Ceci

**-Casa se Endo-**

Endo: Bueno Ceci te presento mi casa-dijo abriendo la casa y dejando que Ceci pase

Ceci: Es realmente linda Endo-dijo con una sonrisa

Endo: Bueno no es la gran cosa pero…es algo

Ceci: Te lo digo con profunda sinceridad Endo-dijo agarrándole la mano a Endo, a lo que este se sonrojo y Aki se pusiera roja de coraje

Aki: Buena si si…la casa de Endo es muy bonita y todo eso, dejen de estar agarrándose las manos ¿quieren?-dijo separándoles las manos

Ceci: Bueno que tal si empezamos por los estudios-dijo sacando un palo-Ya que quiero jugar a la maestra-de repente saco de un pizarrón de no sé donde con una pistola de agua-Endo por cada mala que contestes serás llenado de agua :3 ¿entiendes?-dijo con una sonrisa inocente pero que también tenía toque de maldad

Primero empezaron con Español, Endo tenía 7 en la materia así que le explicaron, las palabras, esdrújulas, graves y agudas, ortografía, los proyectos que le faltaban porque casi nunca los hacía ya que estaba ocupado con el futbol, después matemáticas, no fue nada fácil, Endo no entendía a muchas cosas porque tenían números, hasta le puso que 2 + 2 era ¡Pez! Y le pusieron unas cuantas ecuaciones, después ciencias al parecer Endo era bueno en esa clase ya que se sabía muchas cosas, como los animales vertebrados, invertebrados…eso era un avance, Geografía no le iba muy bien pues como era de aprenderse las capitales era muy difícil le tuvieron que poner el ejemplo del futbol ¬¬, Asignatura Estatal aprenderse todo los derechos de los niños no era algo fácil, en ese momento Ceci uso la pistola de agua, Ingles aunque no supiera hablarlo lo escribía muy bien quién diría que Endo fuera bueno en el Inglés, Educación Física…para Endo, eso era pan comido, Tecnología no sabía cómo quemar un disco así que fue un momento difícil y cansado como los demás y hasta en Artes le iba mal…¡y era Artes! No sabía quién era Leonardo Da Vinci o Picasso hasta que se hizo tarde como las 6 pm y ya habían terminado de estudiar

Ceci: Endo…me podrías traer un vaso de agua por favor…es que tengo sed

Endo: Claro ahorita vengo –se levantó y se fue a la cocina-

El silencio incomodo se podía sentir en la sala de parte de Aki y Ceci

Ceci: Algo que te incomode Aki –dijo viéndola-

Aki: Si, quiero que te alejes de Endo –dijo mirándola desafiantemente-

Ceci: A ver Aki…hay algo que tu no entiendes de mi…quizás no me conozcas bien pero…sería mejor que no me amenazas, porque si me llegas hacer el mínimo daño…te la voy a regresar y con creces –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Aki solo empezó a temblar y trago saliva-

Endo: Aquí esta Ceci –le da el vaso de agua Ceci y ve a Aki temblar- ¿Qué le pasa a Aki?

Ceci: No se…parece que se acordó de algo –restándole importancia-

Endo: Muy bien

Ceci: Miren la hora son las 6:30 pm ya me tengo que ir

Endo: ¿Estas segura? Te puedo acompañar

Ceci: No, estaré bien quédate aquí junto con Aki y cuídala

Aki levanto su cabeza para ver que Ceci le sonreía

Aki: *No puedo creer lo que está haciendo...Gracias Ceci* -sonrió devuelta Aki a Ceci-

Ceci: ¡Nos vemos chicos! –Se va de la casa de Endo-

Endo: Bueno…¿Aki quieres galletas?

Aki: Si por favor

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ale: Perdon por hacerlo tan corto…es que me encuentro triste por cosas en mi familia que pasan lo siento u.u

Andrea: Ya pequeña Ale todo se arreglaran

Ale: Eso espero…Bueno…Adios!


End file.
